


【锤基PWP】狼与花 （黑帮锤X警察基、女体基预警）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: F/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE
Summary: 因为有人想看后续，所以肝了个后续，嗯，起了个自认为很厉害的标题，后面还有几章，就是不知道什么时候更。因为第一章留下了太多BUG（当时写只想一发爽了完事没想过后续的事），我又不懂写警匪和黑道，所以就↑↑↓↓↑↓吧，傻白甜的结婚生子长相守。提议虐虐锤哥的我想过，但是笔力有限，真的编不出合适的情节，只好说声抱歉了，以后在别的故事里虐回来把XD。正经事：现实生活中遇到可疑人物尾随纠缠，请立即报警，不要相信他的话，更不能带回家！（小说的情节是作者可以掌控的，但现实是无能为力的。）





	1. Chapter 1

女体基！女体基！女体基！女体基！女体基！！！！！下药、非自愿、三观不正、剧情无逻辑、开车为主瞎编为辅，欢迎捉虫，反正捉到了我也不会看的XD

正经事：现实生活中遇到类似情节，请立即报警！（小说的情节是作者可以掌控的，但现实是无能为力的。）

 

正文

 

约镇不是个好地方，地势偏僻不说还很穷，整个小镇没有一个像样的娱乐场所，吃的东西也少，什么山明水秀鸟语花香龙盘虎踞人间天堂通通都是狗屁，现在的网红都他爹是骗子。索尔和手下们游荡了两三天，决定明天就回嘉城。最后一晚在范达尔的带领下大家去了当地最大的KTV，索尔对唱歌没什么兴趣，单独定了个包间，这种地方提供的服务种类倒是紧跟时代步伐。  
浓妆艳抹的女郎扭着胯一进来就看到长沙发上那个狮王一般的男人，高大、俊美，男人托着腮，给了个暗示性十足的眼神，女郎熟练地关上门，一边脱衣服一边朝索尔走来，直到身上一丝不挂，索尔闻到了对方身上廉价的香水味，微微皱起了眉，在这种地方也没得选了，一把把人按到沙发上，刚准备解皮带的时候包厢门被大力踹开了，独自一两个警察冲了进来。  
就这样，嘉城的黑帮老大索尔·奥丁森被抓进了局子，只有他一个被抓，因为别的都只是在唱歌。

约镇的警察局很小，总共就只有4个警察，索尔被带来以后其中3个就走了，只剩一个年轻的女警察留下来值班。很好，他那群白痴手下并没有发现老大被抓，现在估计玩得正嗨呢。

“姓名？”女警察第三次拿笔敲桌子，而面前这个男人依然一言不发，只是拿那双蓝眼睛在她身上打量，眼神越来越不对，她觉得自己现在像是被剥光了。  
终于忍不住，女警察把手里的板子使劲砸到了桌上。  
索尔回过神来，向前靠到桌上，两手托腮，微微一笑，说：“Madam，我可以要杯咖啡吗？”  
女警察无奈地起身，出门。  
索尔看着警察离去的背影舔了舔嘴唇。  
过了几分钟女警察抬着两个纸杯子进来，杯子放到桌上后转过身，轻轻关上门。  
就在警察转身关门的这几秒钟内索尔就已经完成了出手-下药-收手的步骤。  
看着女警察喝下咖啡，索尔开口道：“Madam，这么晚了就你一个人加班吗？”  
“不关你的事，继续，姓名。”  
“索尔·奥丁森。”  
“户籍，居住地。”  
“嘉城，Madam你结婚了吗？或者，有没有男朋友？”  
警察瞪了他一眼：“我可以告你性骚扰。”  
“Madama喜欢什么样的男人呢？我还是单身，要不要考虑一下？”  
警官警察小姐貌似生气了，脸上一片潮红，连脖子都有点发红，虽然是夏天，但是约镇的气候不算炎热，可是为什么她觉得审讯室突然有点热。  
药效发作了，索尔嘴角微微上扬欣赏着Madam不自然的反应，他踏进警局的时候就被这位Madam吸引了，乌黑的头发光溜溜地裹在头顶，柔美曼妙的后颈线一览无余，像只高贵的天鹅。身体凹凸有致，浅蓝色的短袖衬衫规矩地扎进一步裙的裙腰，腰带上面的对讲机、手铐扣得整整齐齐，更加勾勒出那纤细的腰身，两条长腿裹在裙身里，每次走动都能隐约显现出两瓣浑圆的臀肉。尤其那双嵌在白皙的脸蛋上的幽绿的眼睛，仅仅是从他身上掠过就能勾得他心魂荡漾。

身体越来越热，额上开始冒汗，能感到后背已经湿了，眼前的审讯表格变得模糊不清。  
看着对方快要坐不稳，索尔终于起身，坐到警察旁边，半搂住那团软绵绵摇摇欲坠的身体。怀里的人呼吸急促，面色潮红，幽绿的眸子仿佛失了焦距，看上去一片迷蒙，浅粉的薄唇微张着，看得见湿红的舌尖。  
笔掉到了地上，索尔凑到警察耳边故意吐着气问：“Madam，你怎么了？”  
女警察已经发现自己中招了，一把推开靠近的人摇摇晃晃地站起来就要出去，可是才刚走出几步就被人从后面抱住，热气喷洒在耳后，一只手还在自己胸上乱摸。  
“Madam，你要去哪儿？外面又没人，不如我来帮你。”索尔一手搂住警察的细腰，一手把衣摆从裙腰里抽出来。  
“我帮你脱掉衣服好不好？”索尔扯下她脖子上警员证，看了看生日日期，果然是刚毕业的新鸟，难怪这么容易就得手。  
“不要……住手……”无力的手指抓住在她胸前不安分的大手，却被反扣住按在她自己的胸前情色地抚摸。  
索尔含住她一边的耳垂，怀里的人立即绷紧了身体，轻哼了一声，整个身子像被抽走了骨头一样仰倒在他怀里。  
“Madam……告诉我……你叫什么名字……”索尔不停在她发间和后颈上大口大口地嗅着她的味道，痴迷的样子像极了一个毒瘾患者，面前的女警官就是引诱他的毒药。  
“洛基……劳菲森……”  
“很好，洛基，我叫索尔。”索尔开始解她的衣扣。  
“……索尔？”  
“对，现在，叫我的名字。”  
“索尔……”  
最后一颗纽扣开被解开，露出墨绿色的绸面内衣，两团丰满的乳肉包裹在里面，挤出一条深深的乳缝。  
腰肢盈盈一握，索尔惊叹道：“哇哦，约镇的Madam们身材都这么好吗？”大手从腰胯摸到肚脐，指腹在肚脐处打转，怀里的警官小姐就颤抖起来。

洛基被横抱着坐到索尔腿上，衣襟被拉到手肘——索尔没有全部脱掉，不然会显得他太急躁太色情狂——牛奶般的肌肤一寸寸露出来，肩头还有两抹不自然的粉红。鼻子埋进乳缝间深深地吸了一口，一股淡淡的香味，还有强烈的女性荷尔蒙味道。  
内衣的搭扣在前面，索尔轻轻一捏就弹开了，没了束缚后的乳球弹了几下，像两只小白兔，上面两颗粉红色的树莓晃动着，索尔捏住一颗搓捻，原本干瘪的乳尖逐渐变得硬挺，最后鼓鼓的一大颗，上面的每一个肉粒都看得清清楚楚，因为充血的原因显得粉嫩嫩亮晶晶，像随时会滋出水来。这种触感和色泽，明显是还没被开发过的雏。刚毕业没多久的新人，也不是没可能，想到这里索尔就更激动了，试问哪个男人没有征服的欲望，他会夺走她的童贞。  
舌头卷起一颗鼓胀的乳头含进嘴里吮咬，一只手握住另一边大力揉捏，弹性十足的乳房被捏出各种形状，警察小姐还不住地挺胸催促他爱抚更多，不久便布满了红红的指印。  
金发被紧紧拉扯住，洛基两条腿互相磨蹭着，上半身的爱抚让她下面的小穴也瘙痒难耐，像是有无数只蚂蚁在穴口爬动，现在需要一个什么东西进去帮她止痒，但是羞于开口只能自己加紧双腿缓解。  
大手顺着腰线向下来到膝窝，从裙摆下方沿着滑嫩的大腿一直摸到早已濡湿的腿间，内裤边上有一根带子，索尔抱着尝试的心理轻轻拉了一下，果然是个活结，没想到外表一本正经的警官居然喜欢这种小玩意儿。内裤变成布条，被扯出同时洛基自动抬起了屁股，索尔轻笑一声，他向来是不用春药这种东西的，身上有准备只是习惯性地以防万一，他没有强迫人的习惯和爱好，况且他也不缺女人，但这次他觉得真他妈值！不然要对付警察这种野猫不知道要多费劲呢，这还是警局。  
拨开肿胀的阴唇，手指熟练地找到了那颗已经勃起的肉粒，他知道女人的这个地方其实非常敏感，不用进去就能让人爽上天。中指和食指在阴道口浅浅地抽插，大拇指指腹按在阴蒂头上打着转按摩。  
“嗯……啊……”洛基哪里受过这种对待，她连男朋友都没交过，突如其来的快感让她难耐地呻吟起来，她自己都不敢相信自己将会在一个陌生人的手指上迎来第一次高潮。残存的理智让她夹紧了双腿，索尔加快揉搓频率，以至大量的淫液从阴道流出，黏腻的水声越来越大充斥着耳膜，洛基的叫声更是止不住。  
“索尔……索尔……”最后一丝理智崩溃，洛基叫起了迷奸犯的名字，这是索吻的信号，索尔只是稍微靠近，洛基就勾着他的脖子吻了上来，索尔任由她含着自己的嘴唇又吸又咬而没有回应，这个吻简直糟透了，她连怎么让嘴唇润滑都不会，就这样干巴巴地上，连接吻都是第一次吗？索尔加重了手指的力度，下身肿胀又酸麻的感觉越来越强烈，到达临界点时洛基突然颤抖着夹紧了双腿，一声柔媚的尖叫后腿间射出一股温热的液体，索尔整只手都被淋湿了，他甚至感觉到指腹边的两片阴唇都在因为兴奋而痉挛着颤抖。淫靡的味道弥散开来，堪比最强力的催情剂。高潮后的洛基眼眶里噙满了泪水，她体会到了性爱带来的愉悦，望着索尔的时候简直是媚眼如丝，索尔终于吻住了她，舌头撬开她的牙关，熟稔地照顾着每一个敏感点，口水不断从嘴角流出，她的嘴唇再也不是干巴巴的，像是瞬间吸足了水分，每次吮吸都能发出滑腻的水声，她终于得到了真正的吻，尝到了接吻的乐趣。于是不满足的小猫贪婪地享受着接吻带来的温存，二人舌尖勾缠在一起，饥渴地吸取着彼此口中的津液，一时间情浓难以自制，仿佛他们就是一对热恋中的爱侣，啧啧的接吻声中还夹杂着不满足的轻哼。

索尔搂着洛基的腰把人放到地上，浑身无力的警官小姐几乎是整个人的重量都挂在他的身上，顺利地抽掉洛基的皮带，短裙滑到了地上，搂住弹性十足的屁股捏了几把，洛基立即又仰起头来吻他的胡茬，两只乳房在他胸前乱蹦。“婊子！”索尔骂了一声，他的裤裆早就绷得要命，于是抬起两条长腿盘到自己腰上就把人压到了桌上。

“Madam，我叫什么名字？”索尔一边解皮带一边撑在桌上看着洛基问。  
“索尔……”  
“真乖。”说完便含住了那颗被玩弄成樱桃色的乳头。  
“啊……好棒……这边也要……”可是索尔正忙着掏鸟，她只能自己解决，生平第一次，洛基第一次摸起了自己的胸，还是在陌生人面前。  
索尔扶着硬得发疼的分身准备长驱直入，硕大的龟头顶到阴道口的时候洛基反射性地缩了缩身子，虽然她现在神志不清，但那根东西实在太大了，仅仅是触碰到龟头就能预测到其余的分量，她本能地感受到了“危险”。索尔安抚性地吻了吻她的下巴，轻声说：“别怕，很快就舒服了。”然后就在雪白的胸口上啄吻起来，坚挺的乳房品尝起来也是口感极佳，软软地像块布丁，乳肉上被印下一个个紫红的吻痕，最后来到肚脐，舌尖一下一下地朝里面戳刺着，洛基只觉得一阵一阵的电流从肚脐猛蹿上大脑，激得她浑身一次又一次的激灵，整个人都在情欲的漩涡里打转。  
索尔下半身也没有闲着，硕大的龟头顶开花穴，花径内紧得不像话，温暖又湿润，未经人事的肉壁几乎是欢呼着雀跃着欢迎入侵的巨物，像是有无数层丝质的花瓣，每一片都在绞紧、吮吸……茎身终于全部进入的时候索尔差点就射了。  
“呼……小妖精……”索尔吸了几口气缓了缓才开始慢慢抽动。一开始有点吃力，洛基几乎是皱着眉头忍耐，双眼紧闭着，每吃进一次都咬着嘴唇轻声地抽泣，浓密的睫毛被泪水浸湿，索尔生怕把这个精致的娃娃玩坏了，细密地吻着她的肩膀和锁骨安抚，慢慢地抽泣声变成诱人的浪叫，花穴里吐出一股股蜜液。下身一挺一挺地配合着对方的节奏，最后简直是粘了上去。  
交合处湿得不像话，索尔觉得自己在操一个多汁的果子，每进去一次都会溢出大片的果汁，果肉在肉体的撞击下汁液四溅，他腹部的肌肉和耻毛都湿漉漉黏糊糊的一片，黑色的T恤下摆上更是沾满了半透明的白色液体。  
“骚货，被陌生人操也能这么爽吗？”索尔每次都进到最深，他能感受到里面像是有无数张小口，每次抽出的时候都紧紧地吸着他。  
“啊……嗯……快点……”深陷情欲深渊的警官小姐不顾羞耻地乞求着，还主动挺起胸脯献上双乳。  
索尔含住了送到嘴边的乳头，手指插到洛基的指尖把双手按到桌上，下身重重地抽插起来，啪啪的水声不绝于耳，身体和手臂都被死死钉在桌上，洛基的呻吟声仿佛都被撞碎了，快速抽插了几十次后阴道紧紧地收缩了一下，索尔也交待了第一波，他进去得很深，浓稠的精液灌满了阴道甚至子宫，一滴都没有浪费。  
索尔没有退出来，他把洛基抱起来，用手铐把她的手拷在背后，然后托起对方的屁股继续蛮横地在对方体内捣弄。  
洛基现在基本是悬空状态了，纯靠索尔的手臂支撑，刚刚索尔还能三浅一深地动，现在这个姿势就不行了，每次都是尽根没入，毫不留情地贯穿和占有。洛基几乎是带着哭腔地求他轻点、慢点，但是换来的是更快更重的抽插。两只乳房随着索尔的动作上下打着颤，深浅不一的红印让它们看起来像两个熟透了的桃子。  
“嘤……不要……要坏了……”双手不能依托的她像只在巨浪里颠簸的小船，任凭巨浪将她推向浪潮之巅，沉沦于漩涡之中，下面的巨物像是不知疲倦完全没有结束的意思，洛基累得腰都直不起来，还好索尔一直托着她的后背，她能做的只有夹紧双腿稳住身体不至于坐下去太多。  
意识变得模糊，有什么东西就要炸开，快了……  
“嗯……那里……要到了……嗯啊……”脑袋里白光炸开，猛烈的快感冲击着大脑，下身积攒已久的洪潮瞬间决堤，婉转柔媚的叫声说明她有多愉悦，她明明不久前才高潮过一次，这么快又插到潮吹，如此淫荡，说出去都丢人。

索尔把人翻了个身按回桌上，他还没释放，所以抬起那个多肉的屁股再次插了进去。  
后入的姿势过于刺激，居然让洛基拉回了一点理智，她半边脸贴在桌上愤恨地骂道：“操你……”  
“看看现在是谁操谁。”索尔饶有兴趣地趴下去咬她精致的蝴蝶骨。  
“呜……我会枪毙你！”  
“刚刚那么爽，你舍得？”索尔使劲顶了一下，抬起她的一条腿压到桌上，巴掌一下一下地落到屁股上，双臂被缚身后整个人都动弹不得。  
索尔把她被拷住的双臂推到背上按住，一边又去欺负前面的阴蒂：“Madam这么快就忘记了？你的第一次高潮就是这样，射得像失禁一样……”阴蒂被粗暴地爱抚着，不知是为了惩罚她还是为了让她回想起来，灭顶的快感再次将洛基拉回欲望的深渊，她就要忍不住了，她甚至能听到手腕上的手铐因为下身的撞击而发出的细碎的金属摩擦的声音，凌虐感和快感交织在一起，处子的身体总是欢喜又淫荡的，想要再用力点、再快点，最好操坏她，让她一直沉溺在高潮的晕眩中。双重刺激下洛基又高潮了一次，潮吹液淅淅沥沥地滴下来，洛基已经没有力气，第一次性爱就使用过度的阴道红肿不已，连续高潮两次的下身有点麻木，她任凭男人在她的身体里第二次释放，这次精液漫了出来，一滴滴流到黑色的丝袜上。索尔这才有点满足感，退出来，抱着精疲力尽的警官小姐坐回椅子，从旁边的衣服堆里翻出手机拨通了电话。

挂上电话后索尔打开了手铐，洛基软软地靠在他肩窝里，几根发丝从后脑的发髻里掉了出来，索尔贴心地帮她别到耳后。脸颊上的痒痒的，洛基半睁开眼睛，瞬间就被吸进那双冰蓝的眼里，不得不说这个强奸犯有一副上好的皮相。索尔也是，一对上那双幽绿的眸子心跳就漏了半拍。  
他想和她接吻，她也是。  
洛基的嘴唇很薄，算不上传统意义上的性感，但是在索尔眼里这样看起来却更像两片花瓣，含住它们的时候内心是无比的美妙和满足。  
一开始是蜻蜓点水般的浅吻，双方都注视着对方的眼睛，互相沉溺。是洛基先闭上了眼睛，并且手抓住了索尔胸口的衣服，索尔霸道地压了过来，大力地吮吸着她的唇瓣，湿润的舌头像条灵巧的小蛇，探索着她口内的每一个角落，她卷起舌尖尝试与他共舞，对方毫不客气地品尝起这主动送上门的美味。这个缠绵的吻持续了很久，等发现的时候索尔已经把人按回了桌上准备开始新一轮的性爱。  
所以来送浴巾的范达尔撞开门的时候就看到了非常限制级的画面。

半小时后几辆车悄悄地停在了警局门口，索尔抱着用浴巾裹得严严实实的警官小姐上了车 。

 

酒店房间里，阳光穿过窗帘后变成柔柔的，把床上的酮体照得如梦幻一般。  
身体的主人有着一头乌黑的卷发，凌乱地散在枕头上，碧绿的眸子里晃动着一汪春水，随着下体的快感传来，她抽动了一下，眼泪顺着眼角滑落。她腿间正埋着一颗金黄色的脑袋，一个浑身赤裸的男人在用舌头挑逗着她敏感的私密地带。舌头模仿性交的动作侵犯着她红肿的阴道，胡茬搓得她很痒，但是胯部被男人的手死死按着无法逃离，只能大开双腿迎合。  
阴蒂被含住的时候她几乎是尖叫出来，她这里已经射多好多次，期间有过射不出来的情况，但现在明显又恢复了。潮吹液喷了索尔一脸，索尔也不恼，在腿根狠狠亲了几口，下床倒了杯水。

洛基觉得糟透了，下体火辣辣的，双腿酸软得不像自己长的，没有力气合拢，分开也很难受。这段时间的事她不是完全没印象，她能断断续续地记起几个片段:被压在审讯室的桌子上操、被按在浴室镜子前操、躺在浴缸里被操、跪在地毯上被操，刚刚还在床上被舔……  
迷迷糊糊地听见有人说“清醒了吗？”然后有个什么软软的东西贴上了嘴唇，紧接着温热的液体就流了进来，她太渴了，想都不想就咽了下去，接着又有第二口第三口……

“混蛋！你给我喂的什么！”补充了大量水分后总算清醒了。  
“别怕，就是普通的水，这两天我都是这么喂你的，抱歉，药效太强了。”  
所以她被这该死的淫魔迷奸了两天？！  
“不过避孕药就没办法喂了。”还没等洛基从失身的悲痛中出来金发恶魔又补了一刀，“宝贝儿你可真厉害，我差点就被你榨干了，不仅下面那张嘴能吃，上面这张也吃了不少。”索尔厚颜无耻地爬上床。  
洛基几乎是红着眼从床头拿起水果刀就扑了上去，警校毕业的新生在老道的黑帮老大面前明显微不足道，加上她被“折磨”了两天，索尔轻轻松松就夺走了那把刀扔到墙角，还把她再次压回了床里。  
“要是怀孕了就生下来。”索尔现在也是浑身赤裸，压在她丰满的胸脯上。  
真是天方夜谭，不过她对眼前这个夺走她贞操的人没有太大的恨意，因为这两天索尔对她完全算得上温柔体贴，她也享受到了前所未有的欢愉，身上除了有一些吻痕和牙印以外没有受到其他伤害，更没有被索尔的手下轮番享用，所以洛基忍住怒气咬牙问：“然后呢？”  
“和我结婚。”  
“哈，做梦去吧。”  
“要不先结婚，再生孩子。”  
“你可以去找头母猪，一年能生十几头，我家养的那几头就不错，免费让你接种。”  
“说话还真是难听啊，好歹是个警察呢。”  
“你这种只会用迷药的下三滥，有种就真枪实弹地上。”  
“难道这两天我不够真枪实弹？”索尔悄无声息地抬起对方的一条腿，情色地抚摸着大腿根和屁股。  
“有本事就让我在清醒状态下也能爽，我就考虑一下你的请求。”  
话一说完索尔就插了进来：“很好，待会儿就算你哭着求我我也不会停，我会操到你哭不出来。”  
妈的他什么时候又硬了！  
接下来索尔就用他可耻的持久度让洛基明白了他确实有本事。

 

END


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为有人想看后续，所以肝了个后续，嗯，起了个自认为很厉害的标题，后面还有几章，就是不知道什么时候更。因为第一章留下了太多BUG（当时写只想一发爽了完事没想过后续的事），我又不懂写警匪和黑道，所以就↑↑↓↓↑↓吧，傻白甜的结婚生子长相守。提议虐虐锤哥的我想过，但是笔力有限，真的编不出合适的情节，只好说声抱歉了，以后在别的故事里虐回来把XD。
> 
>  
> 
> 正经事：现实生活中遇到可疑人物尾随纠缠，请立即报警，不要相信他的话，更不能带回家！（小说的情节是作者可以掌控的，但现实是无能为力的。）

正文：

 

迪伦到警局的时候已经有一个身材高挑一身职业西装的女士在里面等着了，见鬼，今天警局怎么没人，洛基呢？昨天不是她值班吗？

“你好，我当事人已经被你们拘留了8小时53分钟，可以谈谈了吗？”干练的律师朝他走来。  
迪伦伸出手和她握了一下：“抱歉，昨天不是我执勤，我先看一下。”

“叫我希芙就可以。”律师接过咖啡，有条不紊地把公文包里的文件在桌上铺开，“这是那家KTV的营业执照，负责人的资质、证件，那里是合法营业，我当事人只是去唱歌，顺便和网友约个炮，然后就被抓了。”

看起来确实是个误会，迪伦看完文件，决定例行做个记录就放人。

“姓名？”  
金发男子抬起头，是个英俊的男子，他满脸倦容，看起来这一晚过得确实不好，他礼貌地回答：“范达尔·莱维。”  
“户籍？”  
“嘉城。”

很快做完了笔录。  
“对了，昨天值班的Madam呢？怎么没见到她？她昨天没有给你做笔录吗？”迪伦问。  
“哦，昨天突然有人来报警，她就出去了，至于怎么没回来我就不知道了。”

酒店。

“亲爱的希芙，见到你我真的太高兴了，我那群手下要是有你一半的智慧那我也不至于沦落到这个地步。”  
希芙看着眼前半裸的老板，胸背上全是不堪入目的抓痕：“你应该谢谢范达尔，不仅要给你弄干净那个审讯室，删监控录像，还要替你蹲局子。”  
“可是在你这个大律师的帮助下他已经无罪释放了不是吗？他只在那里待了不到五个小时。”  
“我对你脸皮的厚度由衷地感到可耻。”希芙朝套间看了看，“你的Madam呢？被你……呃……下不来床了？或者，需要抛尸？”  
索尔这才想起来，他推开门，哪里还有什么Madam，只有大开着的窗户。

 

洛基今天巡逻，穿了很宽松的长裤，手铐、配枪和警棍别在腰上，肩带上的对讲机时不时发出信号的电流声。

“我以为你只是接线员。”身边突然跟上来一个人。  
洛基斜眼瞥了一下：“小地方都是轮岗，那天我刚好是接线员，现在我随时可以打爆你的头。”  
“一起吃饭？”  
原以为那天之后就不再见面的，没想到这家伙隔几天就来一趟，只是每次待不到三四个小时就会被电话叫走。  
“抱歉，我在执勤，没有时间约会。”  
“我们可以找个正当的理由。”  
“比如你去抢一下银行？嗯，好主意。”  
“你不能对我有偏见，我不会做那种事。”  
“那不是偏见，是常识，想想你对我做过什么。”  
索尔一时语塞，接下来一直陪着洛基巡逻，直到下班，今天的约镇也是平静安宁地过去了。  
索尔送她到警局门口：“我在那边的餐厅等你。”。

晚上洛基带索尔回了家，她一个人住在已逝的母亲的故居，一栋复古的三层小楼，外面有农场，不过没有人打理，基本都空着。  
洛基直接带他去了卧室。索尔发誓他真的没想要做什么，他是抱着谈恋爱的心态来的。  
“为什么不让我参观？我想多了解一下你的生活。”  
“要是我爸爸和哥哥他们发现我带陌生人回家的话……”  
“会打你吗？你都大学毕业了。”  
“会打死你。”洛基翻了件她父亲以前的睡衣扔给索尔。  
“我就随便看看。”索尔胡乱套上，有点小，扣子根本扣不上，只好敞着。  
“会被发现的，人只要到一个地方，一定会留下痕迹。”  
真是个执着的警察。所以索尔只好和她在卧室里看相册。

二人坐在床上，索尔捧着相册，洛基靠在他胸前给他讲解：她三岁的时候、她幼儿园的小男朋友、发小、运动会、生日派对……她就像个公主，每个阶段都有大量的照片，各个角度，可以想象她的父亲和哥哥有多重视。  
相册里的姑娘逐渐长大，小婴儿已经出落成亭亭玉立的少女，索尔又翻开一页，这一页都是舞台剧的影像，照片里是些古希腊时期打扮的人。  
“这是你？”索尔指着一个问。  
“对，大一的时候被隔壁女校抓去演王子，为了有胸肌的效果，她们还给我画了个假的胸肌垫子绑在胸口，这衣服我还留着呢。”  
索尔一听眼睛就亮了：“真的？穿给我看看。”  
“不要。”  
“来嘛。”  
扛不住他软磨硬泡，洛基只好去衣柜翻，然后进了浴室。

“衣服小了。”洛基在浴室里磨蹭了半天。  
“没关系。”索尔把相册往书桌上一扔，抖着腿等他的小王子出来。  
不一会儿浴室的门打开，一条修长的白腿先跨了出来，索尔半张着嘴巴缓缓坐直了身子。

这个小妖精，确实，她说没错，衣服还留着，但是只有衣服，盔甲和绑腿那些是没有的；确实变小了，本来空出来塞道具胸垫的地方现在被撑得圆鼓鼓的，半边乳房都露在外面；因为没有绑腿和盔甲，下面就什么都没穿，参差不齐的布料垂到大腿根，动一下就差点超过警戒线，让人不禁对裙底春色想入非非。

见索尔没说话，洛基低下头说：“看完了？我去换了。”然后转身。  
索尔一个箭步冲过来从后面搂住了她，脑袋埋进她柔顺的发间，用隐忍而沙哑的声音说：“你勾引我。”

洛基咯咯笑了两声从他怀里挣脱出来，把他推倒在床上：“你对男人也有兴趣？我可是个王子。”  
“你这样一点也不像个王子。”索尔半撑着身子。  
“那像什么？”洛基跨坐到他腿上。  
索尔顺势摸她的屁股，内裤的布料滑不留手，右边有跟系带，只要他轻轻一拉……索尔直起身子凑到她耳边说：“像个妓女。”  
洛基把人推回床上：“你对妓女很熟悉啊，经常有来往？”  
“我发誓，认识你以后，只有今天找过。”  
洛基愣了一下，反应过来后朝索尔身上又锤了一下：“万一以后我要装妓女去做卧底，我得先练习练习。”说着就隔着索尔的裤子去摸那早已硬挺的性器。  
索尔闭上眼舒服地呼了口气：“约镇总共就4个警察，你一露面就会被认出来。”  
洛基使劲捏了一把，索尔吃痛，赶紧求饶：“我错了我错了，你继续。”

洛基其实很紧张，几乎是发着抖去帮索尔脱衣服，衣服有点小，她废了很大力才把睡衣从他粗壮的手臂上扯下来。索尔有一副让人羡慕的肌肉，就算是在警校也找不出几个比他更完美的，他的肌肉似乎每一寸都练得恰到好处，就像照着古希腊的雕像练的，完美如天神，想起这具身体曾压在她身上驰骋的时候她不禁吞了吞口水。

她俯身在索尔脸上亲吻，然后去咬耳垂，两只手却因为紧张紧紧地抓着索尔硬邦邦的臂膀，索尔心里发笑：又是干巴巴的，前几天才教的又忘了。

到这里洛基突然停了下来，因为索尔看起来一点都不爽，可她腰都酸了，嘴也麻，然后翻身拉被子蒙住了脑袋。  
索尔一脸懵逼，不知道自己哪里得罪了她，赶紧抱着那团被子问道：“怎么了宝贝儿？怎么突然不玩了？”  
“你走开。”不开心的口气。  
索尔勉强拉开一点被子，看到一只红红的耳尖，看来是害羞了。

索尔关了灯，把洛基拉出被窝：“看不见是不是要好点？”  
洛基适应了一下，点点头：“嗯~”然后就有什么东西蒙在了她眼睛上。  
“别怕，是你的眼罩。”

再次把灯打开后洛基像只待宰的小羊羔一样躺着，两只脚掌因为紧张互相勾在一起。索尔爬上床捉起她小巧的足踝，手掌包着脚背，拇指按着脚心，按摩一会儿后舔起了红润的脚趾，舌尖滑过脚心，舔到踝骨，到小腿，到大腿根的时候他绕过了那个隐秘的地方，而是从平坦的小腹开始，一路吻到洛基的下巴。最后他分开洛基的腿跪到她的腿间，抓着她的手放到自己胸口，洛基感觉到了结实的肌肉和有力的心跳，不知道为什么她自己的心跳也随着变快，明明不是第一次，可为什么这么紧张，索尔的呼吸仿佛就在耳边，他身上的温度好高，热气萦绕在自己周围。

“别愣着，你可以摸摸我，试试捏我的乳头，男人的乳头也会敏感。”  
洛基顺着他的肌肉摸索到那两个凸起，圆圆的软软的两颗，颗粒感十足。她用手指夹住揉拧，肉粒在她指尖变得硬挺，听到索尔变重的呼吸声，心里升起一阵成就感，于是捏得更起劲。  
“对，就这样，下次可以用嘴吸。”  
然后乳头就被使劲掐了两下。

热源在靠近，洛基能感到自己撑在对方胸膛上的手上的压力，肩头的衣料被扒开，接着是一个轻柔的吻，落在她的鼻尖，下一个落在嘴角，然后是下颚、脖子、锁骨……吻像火种一样逐渐点燃她的身体，每吻一下都换来一次躲闪，索尔只能按下她的双手把她牢牢困在双臂间，用嘴在她的肩上、脖颈上、锁骨上种下一颗颗红莓。  
被啃咬带来的不仅是刺痛，更多的是快感，欲火越来越盛，热潮在体内翻腾。洛基拼命扭动着身子，她没有穿内衣，胸前紧绷的布料上可以明显地看到两处凸起，索尔隔着布料咬住了其中一颗，有衣服隔着不是很过瘾，他只咬了一会儿就去咬另一边。  
洛基也讨厌这件衣服，简直太碍事了，布料磨得她难受，但是索尔依然是隔着这层薄薄的布料折磨她，直到胸口的布料都被他咬得湿哒哒一片他才猴急地去解衣服的系带。眼睛看不见以后听觉和触觉特别灵敏，任何触碰和声音无疑都是敏感源，让她欲火焚身。她听到了系带摩擦的声音，然后那两片碍事的布料终于从他身上离开，肌肤暴露在空气中起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，她的呼吸急促起来，她期待着。终于湿热的口腔包裹住她胸前肿胀的果粒，大力的裹吮发出“啧啧”的水声，索尔还故意把声音弄得很大。舌头在乳晕上打转儿，牙齿一下下地摩擦着周围的乳肉，时不时在乳尖上来几下，她绷直了身子去承受着这痛苦又美妙的折磨，生怕自己因动作太大而受伤，毕竟身上的这个男人真的很“暴力”，大手粗暴地抓着她另一只乳房，不顾她的尖叫把手指掐进绵软的乳肉中，被捏红了的乳肉从指缝中挤出来，可怜的乳头被夹在食指和中指间揉捻、拉扯，如此反反复复，仿佛这是个什么上好的玩具。快感一层层堆积，汹涌的热潮在身体里涌动，她舒服得打起了冷颤，诱人的呻吟也因为身体的颤抖而带上了颤音。

索尔突然停下了动作，一个热热的东西伸到了她嘴边。  
“宝贝儿，帮我把它舔湿。”  
洛基的脸一下子以肉眼可见的速度红了，她没有在清醒状态下做过这个。  
“不然我直接进去会很痛，乖乖，听话。”索尔倒是一点也不着急。  
洛基握住面前紫红的性器，虽然看不见，但是从手里沉甸甸的分量就能知道那真的很大，她伸出舌头在龟头上舔了一下，手里的性器变得更硬了。湿咸的液体在舌尖化开，男人特有的腥膻味充斥着鼻腔，她不是很适应。她迟疑了一下，然后含住了前面圆润的龟头，索尔轻轻一顶她的腮帮子就被撑得鼓鼓的，太大了，她根本吃不完。  
咸腥的前液不停地从马眼冒出来，她不停地吮吸不断地吞咽，很快腮帮子就酸得不行，该死的索尔还按着她的头想进得更深，咽喉被刺激得好几次差点吐出来，她眼泪都憋出来了。

这太舒服了，索尔按着洛基的脑袋，一下一下地把性器送进樱唇，虽然只进去一半，但是想着洛基的舌头像吃棒棒糖一样裹着他的东西，还吸得那么起劲，他就不能自已地想更往里面深入……他仰着头享受了一会儿，不小心多用了点劲，身下的人猛烈的咳嗽起来。  
“对不起对不起，我没控制好。”索尔心疼地帮她擦掉嘴边的口水，然后把人放回床铺里。

索尔把两条长腿抬上臂弯，内裤早就湿透了，后面的毛发看得清清楚楚，他拉开系带把前面的布料拿开的时候还拉出一股晶莹的粘液。阴唇的勃起度相当可观，湿漉漉地泛着水光，刚刚洛基一直在悄悄自己夹腿，现在股间的毛发被搓得乱糟糟，上面都是黏糊糊的体液，像是在水里浸过，中间那个幽密的粉嫩的入口还在一收一缩地吐着汁水。

索尔本想应该先让洛基满足的，但他实在忍不住了。  
虽然已经足够润滑，但是索尔的尺寸实在过于巨大，要进去还是有点吃力，刚把龟头塞进去洛基就绷紧了身体，动都不敢动，满头是汗，头发一股股地黏在肩上和脖子上，像条搁浅的鱼。  
索尔迷醉地吻住了她，舌头粗鲁地闯进去，刮过她的上颚，舔过一颗颗贝齿，搜刮着里面丰沛的津液。得到吻的洛基欣喜若狂，迫不及待地回吻起来。与其说是回吻，不如说是索要，她娇喘着，抓着索尔的肩胛，用自己的舌头勾引着对方进来更多，然后努力从索尔口中吸取氧气甚至唾液。

“……嗯……嗯……索尔……”情欲来势汹汹，她一刻也忍不住了，身下那个小洞快痒死了。  
卡在穴口的龟头开始推进，她的身体在被一层层剥开，努力地吃下粗壮的性器。  
“继续……再深点……”  
索尔钳住洛基的腰胯，猛地一挺腰，性器尽根插入，血肉撕裂般的痛楚，洛基吊着嗓子叫出声，眼泪从眼罩里流了出来。索尔不管她的不适，一次次把自己的欲望塞进她紧致的小穴，反复碾平里面的褶皱，探访到最深处。不适转化成灭顶的快感，下身一阵一阵的酸麻和酥痒交织，她被完全的操开，每一次的楔入都像有电流流过身体的每个细胞，传递到每一根毛发，洛基抓住头下的枕头，波浪般地扭动着腰臀，热情地献上自己。小床被两个成年人的剧烈运动摇得发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声音。  
洛基自己都不知道她下面的水流得有多多，在床垫被湿透前索尔提了提洛基的腿弯，把靠枕塞到那个淫荡的小屁股下面，然后继续发狠地操着下面的小穴，两个奶子晃得他眼花，干脆伸手抓住。  
“啊……不要……”洛基吃痛，可身体却做出了相背的反应，跟着索尔的节奏把胸部高高挺起，“嗯……嗯……用力……”  
索尔会意加快了速度，并把身体的重量都压了下去，沉甸甸的囊袋在交合处快速地拍击出一滩白沫，索尔还火上浇油地在两瓣屁股上掴掌。洛基突然叫不出声，身体颤了一下，阴道猛地绞紧，浓稠的精液被榨了出来，填满了内壁的每一个缝隙。

高潮的余韵过去后索尔把眼罩摘下来，捧着洛基的脸一点一点吻掉她眼睛周围的眼泪和汗水，洛基的眼睛红肿，碧绿的眸子像是浸在水里，她抽泣着，失神地看着索尔，无声地告诉他她被欺负惨了。可是还想再欺负一次怎么办。

索尔的性器还硬着，他抱着洛基翻了个身，他靠到床头，洛基骑在他身上。

洛基看着眼前紫红的肉棒，试着撸了几把，想把它变得湿润一点，索尔说：“不用撸太多，你下面很湿。”  
她抬起屁股朝阴茎上坐，下面确实湿得一塌糊涂，又湿又滑，她一下子都分不清入口在哪里，最后还是索尔帮她找到用手指撑开才坐进去。她跪坐在索尔腿上，一下下地抬起屁股，又小心翼翼地坐下去。  
“太深了……”她看了看交合处，紫红的性器竟然还没有全部进去。  
“刚刚我抓得你爽不爽，现在你自己试试？”索尔把她的手带到了她的胸前，引导着她的手去捏两边的乳头，然后包起整只手掌在乳房上揉捏，等她会自己动以后才放开。  
虽然没有索尔抓得舒服，但也不是毫无感觉，她希望那种感觉更强烈点，就像索尔对她做的那样。羞耻感要爆了，她居然在男人面前揉自己的奶子，还揉得这么起劲，可是身体却不让她停下，她急切而大力地揉捏，索尔把玩着她后面的臀肉，诱导她把性器吞进去更多，食髓知味的人很快就学会了一边揉奶一边用下面的东西操自己。

“来，抱着我。”看着小妖精自己表演了一会儿，索尔把她的手拉到肩上，然后托着她的屁股帮她一起动。  
索尔只动了一下洛基就受不了，他大力地把肉肉乎乎湿漉漉的屁股按下，外面的小半截肉棒全部塞了进去。洛基想起被做成标本的蝴蝶，用一根钉针钉在板子上，她现在就像被钉在索尔的大肉棒上，大肉棒还锲而不舍地往上戳，就快把她戳穿了。  
“停……要坏掉了……”洛基咬着索尔的肩膀，指甲深深地陷进他的肌肉。索尔很享受她这种不轻不重的抗议，他咬住她的耳垂回敬过去，直到洛基的腰酸的直不起来倒在他肩上，他便去摸索她的阴部，交合处一片泥泞，他准确地找到了肿胀的阴蒂，指腹按上去打着圈揉搓，洛基极尽妩媚地呻吟着，想让索尔更多地触碰到她的敏感带，她颤抖着仰起头尖叫，脖子上渗出了一层薄汗，粘着一绺黑发，看上去性感极了。  
快了，他拉开洛基的腿缠到自己腰上，没有支撑以后进去得更深，淫液更是流了他一屁股，大力地顶弄了几十下后，洛基的腿和阴道一样绞得他紧紧地，阴部像泄洪一样涌出水，夹杂着白色的精液冲刷出来，他们一起到达高潮，最后像交颈的天鹅一样紧贴在一起，用汗滋滋的身体相互摩挲，想把对方融进自己的骨血。索尔着魔似的在洛基的颈间舔舐着她的体液，洛基也喘着气任由他把口水弄到她全身。

被吻够了就软软地缩到索尔怀里不愿再动，姿势都不换。

“怎么样？懂了吗？下次可以这样来勾引我。”索尔按摩她酸软的腰。  
“滚……”洛基有气无力地在索尔胸肌上咬了一口。  
“下次我戴眼罩，你就不用害羞了。”索尔吻着她头顶的发旋。  
“我会拿鞭子抽你。”洛基把手环到索尔后背抚摸他坚实宽阔的背肌。  
“我这里就有一根鞭，不过是用来抽你。”索尔说着还朝上顶了顶，肉壁明显收缩起来，身上的人也在微微颤抖。  
“你的话真多。”  
“那我继续了？”  
“还等什么。”洛基的脚跟在索尔后腰上勾了勾。  
饿狼立即把人向后压了下去，两只白腿缠紧了他的腰，喘息声和呻吟声再次响起，夜还很长……

第二天索尔是被尿憋醒的，从浴室出来洛基刚好也醒了，她慵懒地拿起手机看了一下时间后又缩了回去。索尔钻进被窝，手指插进洛基的发丝里一下下地“梳”着。  
“早饭想吃什么？家里好像只有培根和鸡蛋，牛奶不知道过期没有。”  
“吃你。”索尔捞起洛基的手在光滑的手臂上细细啄吻。  
被亲得很痒，洛基赶紧抽回来翻了个身裹紧了被子趴着，昨天做了好多次，她现在累得不行，再这样下去今天都不用起床了。

早晨总是容易亢奋的，无论男女。索尔在她下身蹭了几下，再伸手去摸的时候下面已经湿透了，二话不说扯掉内裤，扶着精神抖擞的性器就插了进去。

“嗯……唔……”所有的抗议和不满都融化成粘稠的情欲，几个抽插后洛基就抬高了屁股迎合起对方有力的操弄。索尔伏在她身上咬着她的肩，前胸紧紧地贴着她的后背，感受到洛基的迎合以后把人抱了起来，用腿分开对方的腿，进行更深入的抽插。  
没有多余的话语，这个时候只剩最原始的欲望，屋子里只有粗沉的喘息声和肉体碰撞的声音。  
索尔突然插入了一个前所未有的深度，洛基脚趾头都卷了起来，索尔开始冲刺，洛基几乎要被操哭了，她被顶得的膝盖触不到床铺，脚掌又使不上劲，手还被索尔按在胸口。幸好清晨的性爱不会持续太久，索尔释放了一次后就没再进行下一轮，等激情消退后他们才气喘吁吁地交换了早安吻。

就在他们商量吃什么的时候窗外突然一声枪响，紧接着是吵闹声。  
洛基拉开窗帘，下面停着两辆车，两帮人正持枪对峙。 

“宝贝儿，你好像没告诉过我你全家都是警察吧。”索尔看着相册最后一页的合影，四个警察，一个毕业生。  
“Surprise~”洛基利索地套上T恤，脸上确是一副看好戏的表情，“你怕了？”  
索尔捏住她的下巴在嘴上狠狠亲了一下：“我怕他们不让你嫁给我。”  
又是一声枪响，二人赶紧跑下楼去。

洛基的哥哥和父亲是外出执行任务顺路来看她的，刚好索尔的帮会内部也有点急事范达尔带着小弟们来催人。就这样两路人马在洛基母亲的故居前碰面了，虽然警察们都是便衣，但猫和老鼠之间不需要言语，一打照面就知道不对劲，双方几乎是同一时间拔枪……

“洛基！你在干什么！”大哥贝莱斯特大吼。一家子都是警察，稍微观察几眼就知道他们是什么关系昨天一晚上做了什么。  
“我们是自由恋爱。”洛基出门后一直举着双手。  
同样举着双手的索尔喜出望外：“宝贝儿你答应我了？”  
劳菲的枪口瞬间转向了索尔，幸好被他的儿子们及时制止住。

“听我说！现在没有发生犯罪事件，更没有人员伤亡！我们只是路过，你们也没有接到命令，大家都放下枪！”希芙举着手走到两帮人中间，“冷静！”  
大家终于在索尔和洛基的劝说下放下枪。

“我得先回去了，过几天再来看你。”  
“好。”  
就在二人依依不舍准备来一个告别吻时被希芙和贝莱斯特同时拽开，一个塞进车里，一个推进屋。

END

狼与花要被我写成哈士奇与花了……Orz


	3. 三（孕期PLAY）

插了点简单的剧情，纯肉好伤身。

 

正文：

 

“宝贝儿，在干嘛？”索尔的大脸出现在手机屏幕里。  
“买了点药。”  
“你生病了？”大脸猛地靠近。  
洛基把药盒放到镜头前，索尔泄气般地向后倒去，这个药他见洛基吃过，然后又问：“还是我戴套吧，吃这个会不会对身体有副作用？”  
“短效避孕药没有副作用。”洛基不喜欢戴套的感觉，所以他们交往的这大半年都是用短效避孕药避孕。她原以为索尔会阻止她，因为他们第一次见面索尔就表现出了很强烈的生育意愿，一开始她都是悄悄吃，但是索尔发现她吃药以后却表现得很平静。他知道洛基还年轻，不可能想这么快就生孩子，他尊重洛基的意愿。  
“宝贝儿，我可是认真地在追求你，我们还有大半辈子要过，生孩子也不急在一时，所以你不用瞒着我，我理解。”  
此后洛基对索尔的好感度又上升了一个档次。

回警局后洛基刚倒了杯水迪伦就急火急火燎地跑进来：“洛基！约翰！赶紧出来！”吓得她水洒了一地，她把药胡乱往桌上一放，就跟了出去。

两个月后。  
洛基从回忆中出来，就是那天，只有那一天没有吃药，刚好那天索尔来找她，居然就怀上了。昨天他们还做了好几次，因为索尔说要出国一段时间，她最后都晕了过去，幸好孩子没事。  
她扔掉验孕棒，想着怎么跟劳菲交待，比起索尔，她更担心的是她的父亲和哥哥们。如果说晚了，会被认为是辜负了家人的信任；说早了的话说不定会气死老劳菲。伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，不如干脆点，早死早超生！所以在父亲和哥哥们来看她的时候她就告知了怀孕的事。  
她以为劳菲会大发雷霆，没想到劳菲很开心地接受了这个孩子，哥哥们也很高兴，家里就她一个女孩，都把她宠得不行。可是当她提到索尔，四个男人就变了脸：“和那个家伙没关系，这是劳菲森家的孩子！以后也不会跟他姓。”  
“难道要孩子以后当黑社会吗？”  
“最好别让那家伙落到芬尼尔手里！”  
好吧，连名字都想好了，无论男女都叫芬尼尔。

索尔回国是两个月后，洛基已经怀孕四个月。  
看护今天没有来，洛基昨天请了产假，此刻正独自坐在门口的阳伞下看书，索尔在栅栏外，手里的花和布丁掉了一地。

“我……我的孩子……”手足无措的黑道大哥半跪下来把脑袋贴到洛基已经显怀的肚子上，肚子硬硬的，里面肯定不是一个枕头。  
“谁说是你的了。”洛基只想把这个失踪了两个月的混蛋揍一顿，两个月没有一点音讯，现在一声不吭地回来，还把布丁都摔碎了。  
“我都听到他叫我爸爸了。”索尔隔着衣服就在肚子上亲了一口，顽皮地看着洛基。  
洛基看到他眼角的泪光，终于绷不住笑意，伸手去揉肚子上那颗金色的大脑袋，头发变长了不少，也不修一下，看来是一回国就迫不及待赶回来了。

索尔当天就上网查了所有有关孕妇护理的知识，晚上以孕妇不能盆浴为理由去帮洛基洗澡。  
洛基四个月的肚子已经有了凸起的幅度，索尔把她抱坐在一条腿上，拿花洒前前后后地给她冲洗身体，怀孕以后人仿佛胖了一点，整个人看起来圆润了许多，在浴室朦朦的水汽中就像古典油画里的女子，珠圆玉润，怀孕的肚子给她多添了一丝神圣的光辉。  
索尔看着大了一圈的乳晕，周围的乳肉被蒸得粉红，更像桃子了。他吞了吞口水，不能动不动就变禽兽！要克制！洛基怀孕了，不能冲动！多为孩子想想！索尔努力控制住自己的欲望，认真的帮洛基打沐浴乳。  
但他的下半身不是这么想的，早在踏进浴室的时候就蠢蠢欲动，现在更是直直地指着天花板无声地叫嚣着：我可以！盘我！  
索尔刚搓好浴花把泡沫打到洛基身上时下身的火热就被握住了，他不由得小腹一紧，洛基的手已经上下撸动起来。纤长的手指圈住巨大的肉柱，拇指在蘑菇头顶端的小孔揉动。  
“哇哦～它想我了。”洛基加重了力度，马眼里玫红的嫩肉都被翻得看见了。  
索尔极力忍耐着把浴液泡沫打完，刚把花洒卡回水管，洛基就扑上来咬住他的嘴唇把他压到了墙上，两个人就开始在热乎乎的水流下接吻，热水的冲刷让他们不得不闭上眼睛，不断流入口腔的水让人有种快要被淹没的错觉，他们都把对方当成救命稻草。欲火一点即燃，不管头顶源源不断的水流，双方此刻都只想把对方吃到肚子里。情潮把他们淹没，洛基放开了索尔的火热，双臂紧紧攀着索尔的脖子和肩膀把舌头喂到索尔嘴里。索尔的手掌缠绕进她的黑发扣着她的后脑，用最方便的角度吮吸着她嘴里的津液，另一只手也没有闲着，就着他们身上滑腻的浴液泡沫去揉捏洛基坚挺的乳房。  
“我不在的时候有没有自己玩过？”  
“嗯……”洛基红着脸点头。  
“怎么玩的？”索尔揪住一颗乳头提起。  
洛基惊呼了一声：“我就……想着是你……然后摸下面……唔……不要”索尔把乳头拉到了一个极其恶劣的长度，洛基眼泪都要出来了，但身体却已经陷入无尽的快感中。  
“有没有喷水？”  
洛基喘着气摇头。  
手指探入小穴，尽管有水流的冲刷，但是也明显感到里面一片黏腻湿滑。温热的穴肉紧紧地包裹着他粗粝的手指，洛基能感到每次进入的关节凸起，真的是太久没做了，才刚进去两个指节她就软了腿，虽然她的腿现在没什么用。手指开始抽动时洛基抠紧了索尔肩上和背上的肌肉，发出一声娇嗔的鼻音。手指向上勾起，指腹触到了离阴道口不远的那触敏感，强烈的酥麻感把洛基激得停下了接吻，抵着索尔的额头轻哼起来，索尔把她靠近自己的那条腿抬到另一条腿上，私密处大大地打开，很顺利就找到了外面的阴蒂。  
“不要……索尔……”许久没被爱抚过的身体敏感无比，索尔才按了两三下她就受不了了，突如其来的剧烈快感像电流一样刺激得她双腿发颤，但是又极端舒爽，她整个人都像漂在激荡的河流里。  
“叫出来，不要怕，我会抱稳你的。”  
像得到了安全保障，洛基放松了身体靠在索尔的臂弯，随着索尔手指的律动小幅度地扭起腰肢。阴蒂处的快感越积越多，像灌满水的气球，马上就坠裂。  
索尔在水流中啃咬她的锁骨，牙尖碾住白嫩的肌肤，直到留下清晰的牙印。“啊……嗯……”洛基的呼吸越来越快，她知道自己快到了，虽然索尔只揉了两三分钟，但是那股控制不住的热流已经快要冲破堤坝，她像只浪尖的小船，在索尔含住她乳尖的时候浪尖把她顶到了云巅，一声悠长的呻吟后一股热浪从她下体喷射出来。

孕妇不能长时间淋浴，索尔没有继续，等洛基呼吸平稳以后就关了水，然后给她擦干身体，吹干头发。  
“会不会紧？”小心翼翼地给洛基扎好睡袍的腰带。  
“不会，刚好。”洛基说着就要起来，但是索尔抢先一步抬起了她的膝盖，然后把人抱了起来。

索尔把洛基抱回她的小卧室，人放到床上准备起身的时候洛基就勾着他的脖子吻了上来，她两个月没有见到索尔了，怎么可能这么容易就满足。  
索尔毫不迟疑地回吻了过去，他还什么都没做呢。  
为了不压到肚子，动作被限制了许多，索尔像个青蛙一样四肢撑在洛基身体上方，只用嘴去取悦他的矮人。洛基把手伸到他的睡袍里去摸他结实的胸肌。脆弱的乳头被捏住，索尔吸了口凉气，手慢慢下移，握住坚硬的阴茎上下撸动，弄得整只手都黏糊糊的。  
索尔把在他身上不停点火的两只手按回床里，用嘴巴叼开洛基的衣领，寻找到那两颗令他发狂的红果。乳头被吮得啧啧出声，被浴火煎熬着的洛基发出难耐的呻吟，这不够，她还要更多。  
“进来……”洛基没有办法抬腿去勾索尔的腰，所以直接说。  
索尔撩开她的睡袍——他们都心照不宣的没有穿内裤，手摸到股间，肉缝周围滑滑的一片，后面的睡袍布料湿了一大块，他在阴道口摸了几下就发出了粘腻的水声，已经不需要扩张，索尔撩开睡袍下摆扶着硬挺的阴茎毫不犹豫地插了进去，因为情动而肿胀的穴肉紧紧地挤压着入侵的肉棒，索尔差点就射了，全部插入以后洛基长长地叫了一声，索尔觉得她的声音就像夜莺。洛基无比满足地咬着自己的手指头，下身把索尔的阴茎吸得紧紧的，索尔深吸了几口气以后才开始动。  
他观察着爱人的表情，他生怕自己一时把持不住弄伤了她。洛基现在像只慵懒的大猫，一只手护着肚子，一只手咬在嘴里轻声呜咽着，脸上不自然的红晕充分地说明着她正享受着无上的快感，里面的敏感带被大力顶弄摩擦，每隔几次就换来她下身的一阵抽搐。索尔分开她的腿根压在两边，看着交合处粉嫩的穴口，两片可爱的小阴唇因为兴奋而挺立，每次抽出都带出不少的淫水和粘液，挺入的时候又榨出更多，下方的睡袍布料上晕出一滩水渍。  
“啊！”洛基突然皱紧了眉头，索尔知道是弄疼她了，要是平时到没什么，甚至可以说是情趣，但现在特殊时期一定要小心，他赶紧停下动作退出来。  
“宝贝儿，弄疼了吗？”他趴下身子去检查，似乎没有什么问题。  
“没有，继续。”  
索尔把她从睡袍里剥出来，让她侧过身，抬起她的一条腿卡在自己腿后，扶着被淫液浸得湿漉漉的阴茎再次进入了她的身体。测入的姿势省很多力，洛基护住小腹，索尔把她娇小的身躯拢进怀里。与索尔相比她真的好小一只，她感到贴在背后的硬邦邦的胸肌、一块块的腹肌，像一座山。  
后入的姿势更容易蹭到敏感点，洛基却觉得被架起一条腿侧入过于羞耻，因为她要是不小心用这个姿势潮吹了，岂不是像小狗撒尿？可人的心理就是这样，越羞耻就越兴奋，越是害怕下身酸胀的感觉就越强烈，她像憋尿一样极力忍耐收紧了阴道，却在索尔抚摸她阴蒂的时候崩溃，厚实的指腹照顾到阴蒂上的每一个敏感点，随着脑袋里闪过一阵阵白光，羞耻的火焰烧得她脸颊通红，等恢复意识到的时候已经是液体滴滴答答打到床单上的声音。  
“这次也射得很快呢，我的小母狗，下面夹得好紧。”索尔依然不知疲倦地抽送着阴茎，洛基却因为连续潮吹了两次而大脑放空，双腿抽搐不已。

看着已经力竭的洛基，索尔加快了抽插速度，囊袋把洛基的屁股拍得啪啪响，乳房被抓拧出一个个指印。孕期做爱要戴套，索尔还记得，快释放的时候他退了出来，对着洛基的后背撸了几把，最后射得洛基背上都是星星点点的精液，像被滴了一脊背的蜡，索尔赶紧把这个可怕得想法赶出脑子。  
索尔射了以后洛基终于呼了口气，虽然她欲望强烈，但是大着肚子做爱确实很费体力，她的腰已经酸得不行，也困得不行，在索尔拿毛巾给她擦身体的时候就吹起了口水泡泡。

第二天早上索尔轻手轻脚地拿起了床头的手机。  
“你还真是命大，下次就没这么幸运了。”手机顶部突然弹出一条信息。  
他看着手机屏幕，眼里没有波澜，发件人是他熟悉但是没有备注的号码，仿佛只是一条普通的问候短信。他胸口上多了个伤口，这次被黑吃黑，子弹差点就进了心脏，所以他在南非修养了很久。  
“你会不会突然有一天离开就再也不回来了？”洛基不知道什么时候醒的，半眯着眼摸他胸口已经愈合的伤口，昨晚看到的时候她心里就很不安，但是碍于双方职业的限制她没有问出口，现在也只是敲敲边鼓。  
“我只会死在你床上。”索尔没有注意到洛基语气里的担忧，只是放下手机把怀里的人紧了紧，“我们结婚吧。”  
洛基沉默了。  
结婚不是小事，洛基也慢慢地意识到，他们可以随心所欲做爱，可以生很多孩子，但是结婚……  
他们之间有条鸿沟。  
索尔转移了话题：“该起床了，我先去做早餐。”

孕妇的胃口时好时坏，只吃了两片培根就说饱了，煎蛋最后都进了索尔的肚子。吃得太少了，营养跟不上怎么办，索尔想起昨天的布丁，虽然摔碎了，也就是卖相差点，所以他取了一只出来，撒上杏仁片。  
“哪天走？”洛基靠在索尔胸口挖着布丁，蓝莓味的，配上杏仁片刚好，可能是怀孕的原因，洛基对索尔产生了莫名的依赖感。  
“不着急。”索尔端着盘子，一只手把洛基的头发拢到后面免得被吃到。  
“不做生意啦？”  
“哪有那么多生意，有急事的话我再回，不过一般的事范达尔都能处理。”  
“你是要在我这里蹭吃蹭喝？”  
“我肉偿不好吗？”  
“可现在被占便宜便宜的是我。”洛基早就发现索尔不老实的手在摸她的屁股。  
索尔发誓他真的只是习惯性的动作而已没有多余的想法，可是洛基这么一说他反而把注意力都集中到了手上，仔细摸了几把后他的眼神暗了暗。  
索尔把手伸进睡袍，果然光溜溜的什么都没穿。  
“你没穿内裤。”紧接着啪啪两声，屁股被拍了两下。  
洛基的手摸到他下面，说:“内衣也没穿。”怀孕以后欲望倍增，索尔不在还好，这一开荤了根本就忍不住，她能感到股间已经有了湿意，而且医生都说没问题，那她还矜持什么。  
“纵欲过度会不会不好？”  
“我现在体力不好，只能做一次，你克制一点不就好了。”洛基感到手里本来软绵绵的肉坨逐渐变得硬挺。  
这要能克制就有鬼了！  
大脑正放空的同时洛基继续往他怀里蹭来，胸前的衣领大开着，白花花的乳肉肆意晃动，她特有的香气冒出来萦绕在索尔鼻孔下。  
索尔本就不是什么正人君子，面对赤裸裸的邀请，内心象征性地挣扎了两下就把人抱到餐桌上，掏出已经开始分泌前液的阴茎塞了进去。  
“你下面……是河水泛滥了吗？”  
“快动。”洛基护着肚子，单手撑在身后。  
他用自己最温柔的动作操到最深处，用他硕大的龟头在深处研磨，洛基咬着他的肩膀哼哼唧唧。  
“你留下来……总算有点用……呜……”话没说完屁股上就挨了重重的一巴掌。  
“就不能说点好听的？”索尔把她的腿分得更开，穴口都快合不上了。  
“啊……禽兽……当着你儿子的面操我，不觉得像3p吗？”仗着怀孕索尔不敢欺负她，不把索尔弄疯她就不消停。  
索尔停下了动作，想让她求自己，可洛基只是瘪着嘴，眼角刚泛起一点泪花他就又勤勤恳恳地耕耘起来。总有一天要报仇！等你卸货了绝不会放过你！  
“快……你是没吃饭吗？”  
快了怕伤到她，慢了又不满足，太难伺候了，可是索尔对她现在这种黏黏乎乎的大馋猫状态又喜爱得不行，只好乖乖加快了速度。  
餐桌上的杯盘被晃得叮当响，洛基突然又提醒他慢点不要摔了杯子。  
没见过这么无理的！索尔才不管，只是把她放平了掐着她肉乎乎的屁股把桌子摇得更响，牛奶盒都倒了，一只乳房从大开的衣领里晃出来，上面都是深浅不一的牙印，小腹还有明显的拱起幅度，整个情景看起来色情极了，简直就像他在强迫一个孕妇，让他不禁回忆起他们的第一次。  
他轻轻俯下身吻她，吻过她的额头、她的脸颊、她的鼻尖、嘴唇，然后在下颔线处舔舐。遇到你真好，他想。  
“射胸上？”在第三个盘子快掉出桌缘前索尔终于有了射精的欲望。  
“都可以。”洛基把他的脑袋拉下来和他交换了一个蓝莓味的吻。  
最后索尔没忍住，洛基下面绞得太紧，加上那个吻，直接射进了洛基肚子，他有点自责。  
“待会儿去买避孕套。”  
“嗯。”

 

-TBC-


	4. 五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段时间太忙了，节奏被打断写起来好困难，这个月争取更完这篇，应该就剩两章了。

五

 

洛基回到了索尔的别墅，但她一点也不想见到索尔，她昨晚第一时间去警察局报了案，但是作用不大，因为那辆车几天前就已经报失，查到车主人也无济于事，海拉挑了监控最少的路走，等警察找到时她早就带人离开了。而且因为洛基是受害者的母亲，所以警局直接停了她的职，不让她参与营救，怕她受情绪影响扰乱警察们的计划。芬尼尔的事让她陷入极度的恐慌和自责之中，如果她没有一意孤行地和索尔在一起，如果她听父亲和哥哥们的话和索尔分手，那他们就不会有孩子，最起码她不会有索尔的孩子，芬尼尔就不会被抓走，现在还连累了西格恩，不知道海拉会对西格恩做什么。老劳菲和哥哥们知道这件事也只是时间的问题……

警察和黑帮，注定就是悲剧。

洛基回来的索尔刚合眼没多久，还是被医生强制要求去休息的，他昨天有点失血过多，还和手下们忙了个通宵，这时只有范达尔还有精力在一楼大客厅里和手下们继续查找线索。  
洛基在厅里扫视了一圈，问：“你们的希芙女士呢？”  
范达尔双手插到裤包里走到洛基面前：“她……索尔派她出去了。”  
“去了欧洲？”  
范达尔心里一惊，他没想到洛基居然踩猜到了，他顿了两秒钟，然后摸摸鼻头，支支吾吾地点了几下头。  
“海拉是谁？”  
“啊？”  
“昨天霍根死前一直在说这个名字，那个劫走芬尼尔和西格恩的女人就是海拉吧？”  
范达尔有点犹豫，他不清楚洛基和索尔之间到底了解到什么地步，为什么知道奥丁在欧洲却不知道海拉呢？不过以他对索尔的了解，即使告诉洛基也没什么，洛基有权利知道这些。于是他向洛基说明了阿斯加德近几年的历史。

阿斯加德是嘉城最大的黑帮，头领是奥丁，奥丁有两个孩子，一个是同不知名的女人生的女儿海拉，一个是同妻子弗丽嘉生的儿子索尔，索尔现在29岁，海拉35岁。  
与从小接受正常教育的索尔不同，海拉从八九岁懂事开始就已经参与阿斯加德的帮派活动，长时间的耳濡目染让她成长得比索尔甚至比奥丁更有能力更有野心，也更狠辣，她老早就想取代奥丁的地位，因为她不满意奥丁的经营方法，奥丁手里的生意主要有军火、杀手、赌场、酒店四种，但是海拉要求把毒品和色情行业都加入进来，奥丁不同意，海拉便悄悄笼络起了自己的人脉和小组织，在十年前终于发动了叛变。  
那时候索尔刚上大二，得知海拉的叛变以后索尔毅然离开了学校，帮奥丁对付海拉。在最后一次交战中奥丁因为一时心软，被海拉开枪打中头部，索尔带领部下当场制住了重伤的海拉。奥丁闭眼之前留了她一命，并且严令禁止她回嘉城，然后就“断了气”。周边熟识的黑帮都明白不能接纳这个叛徒，一是大家都不想和阿斯加德为敌，二是有了奥丁的前车之鉴，亲生父亲都敢下手的人没有人敢用。从那以后海拉就消失了，奥丁也没有再醒过来，索尔成了阿斯加德新的首领，为防止海拉复仇，对外宣称奥丁已经死亡，并且暗中转移到了欧洲。  
这十年来索尔在欧洲都布有眼线，就是为了保护奥丁和母亲弗丽嘉。洛基怀孕的时候索尔在南非遇袭也是海拉搞的鬼。昨天范达尔在北欧发现了海拉的手下，所以索尔才急忙走开，直到霍根发现海拉对洛基出手索尔才知道她居然回了嘉城。

“索尔知道海拉亲自出动以后就出了机场，让希芙去了欧洲。索尔在路上遭到了海拉部下的堵截，沃斯塔格在码头的交易也被警察掀了，是我们大意了。”范达尔一脸懊悔，霍根的死对他是个不小的打击，他和霍根、沃斯塔格、希芙都是奥丁从孤儿院收养的，从小一起长大，亲如手足。  
洛基听完后只觉得怒火攻心，她咬着牙说：“所以这一切都是你们内部的矛盾？”  
范达尔知道洛基的意思，但他没有能力去安抚或者决定什么，只好说：“去看看索尔吧，海拉是个强悍的敌人，我们没有把握对付她，这么多年一直都没有她的消息，现在她敢明目张胆地回到嘉城，背后的势力肯定不可小觑。”

洛基托着沉重的步伐走到了索尔卧房门口，然后慢慢拧开了门把手。  
“不知道敲门吗！”洛基刚推开门里面就传来一个微怒的女声，不过她像没听见一样自然地进了屋，还随手关上门。  
说话的是一个栗色头发的女子，穿着白大褂，正在索尔床边收拾绷带和药品，看样子是个医生。  
索尔见来人是洛基，赶紧坐起来，一副要下床的样子，医生赶紧把他按住：“别乱动，不然你后面的伤口会裂开。”  
索尔拍拍她的手臂：“没事的简，我就是和洛基说说话。”  
洛基走到床边，打量了一下这个叫简的女人，说：“简？你知道谁是海拉吗？”  
叫简的女人迟疑了一下，看着索尔，问：“大小姐？”  
没等索尔回答洛基就望向他：“我发现我真的一点都不了解你。”  
“她是我同父异母的姐姐，十年前为了争夺阿斯加德头领的位置，她差点杀了我父亲……”  
洛基平静地打断：“范达尔已经都告诉我了。”  
索尔有点慌：“洛基你听我说，我不是有意要瞒着你，只是一直没有机会说，如果你问的话我一定全都告诉你。”  
“芬尼尔是无辜的，只因为是你的孩子所以才被抓走，你们帮会的恩怨和他有什么关系！”  
“洛基，我很抱歉，我发誓一定会把芬尼尔和西格恩平安带回来。”索尔说着朝洛基伸出手。  
洛基却没有伸出手，而是捏紧了拳头，似乎不愿意去接索尔的手：“你们根本就是一路人！”  
“不，我愿意用我的生命起誓！”  
“我不要你的命！”  
“好好好，我一定做到，你……你不要生气，乖……”索尔往前探出身子，背上的伤口被扯到，他“嘶”了一声，简及时把人按了回去，并且给了洛基一个责备的眼神。  
“我没事。”索尔拍了拍简的手臂然后继续看向洛基：“洛基，你先冷静一下。”  
洛基泄气般地转过身子去仿佛是在看窗外的树。  
“简，你先出去。”索尔用命令的口吻，简只好抬着药盘离开了房间，关门时看到索尔迫不及待地从床上翻下来把洛基搂到怀里。

与此同时范达尔和手下们也查到了一些线索，海拉这次敢明目张胆地回来嘉城，是因为她和嘉城的议员勾结，有政府做靠山，难怪肆无忌惮。  
范达尔看着手下们整理出来的细碎的资料不禁汗颜：“难怪这么嚣张，她的目标恐怕不止是阿斯加德。”  
沃斯塔格翻着另一份资料：“这个议员似乎在为这次大选做准备。”  
“勾结议员，利用政府的力量铲除出阿斯加德，建立她自己的黑帮势力，然后再干涉选举。”  
“黑白两道通吃，老爷和索尔加起来都没她本事大。”  
正讨论着的时候简从楼上下来了，范达尔赶紧把沙发上的东西推了推，整理出一个人的位置来：“真是辛苦你了福斯特小姐。”  
“没关系，这是我应该做的。”简在整理出来的那一角坐下：“怎么样？查到什么了吗？”  
“只有一点线索。”  
这时佣人给简端来咖啡，简自然地接过：“那个……劳菲森小姐，就是索尔孩子的母亲？”  
范达尔随便回了一句：“啊，对。”  
“索尔很重视她？”  
“怎么会，索尔的性格你又不是不清楚，那个劳菲森小姐还是个警察，索尔为这事也懊悔不已呢。”索尔吩咐过不能让别人知道他和洛基之间真正的关系，所以范达尔只能敷衍，装出一副痛心疾首的样子，“年轻人做事总是不计后果，还好奥丁老爷不在了，不然要活活气死。”  
“弗丽嘉夫人知道吗？”  
范达尔额头出了一层汗，简不算是阿斯加德的人，她父亲有一家私人诊所，从奥丁的时代开始阿斯加德就是那里的主顾，并且给与一定的保护，所以她从小都和父亲一起为帮会工作。简和索尔有过几个月的暧昧情史，后来无疾而终，可是明眼人都看得出简没有完全放下。  
范达尔耸耸肩：“当然，不能让她知道，反正都是没有结果的事。”  
简会意地笑了笑，随意地翻起了桌子上的资料，也倒吸了口气。  
“你也很吃惊吧。”范达尔看着简吃惊的神情。  
简知道海拉的厉害：“确实，这如果是真的话就太可怕了。”  
“八成是真的，我们查到的还只是冰山一角，她比我们想象的更可怕。”  
“加油吧，我可不想天天都给你们取子弹洗伤口。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我还想着要给你发一份我们的行动时间表呢，这样你能随时准备好手术台。”  
“这倒是个好办法。”

索尔总算老老实实躺下，刚才洛基想推开他他就一直抱着洛基不肯放手，洛基见他背上的绷带已经有点渗血才妥协，现在他躺在床上把洛基的手紧紧抓在胸口，说话的语气充满了悲伤：“你后悔和我在一起了？”  
洛基实在高兴不起来，她只是蓦然地看着索尔，许久才说：“你不后悔？”  
索尔把她的手放到唇边吻了一下：“我永远不会后悔，我爱你，洛基。”  
洛基总算挤出一丝苦笑，见她放松了一点索尔把她拉下来靠在自己胸口，他抚着她后颈的头发：“你也一晚没睡，休息一下，不然没有精力对付海拉。”  
“知道她在哪里了吗？”  
“一点线索都没有，现在只能等她联系我们。”  
索尔说得对，现在她能做的就是养精蓄锐以随时应对海拉的要挟。洛基长叹了口气，听着索尔的心跳声缓缓睡去。  
还好洛基没有真的生气，只要洛基在他身边他就无所畏惧，为了洛基和他们的孩子，他无论如何都要打败海拉，他们都要活下去。

就这样又过了三天，这三天是洛基过得最漫长的三天，她每一秒钟都在担心儿子和西格恩的安危，海拉没有联系过他们，警察局那边也一直没有消息。索尔已经发动了别的帮派帮忙，还是丝毫没有芬尼尔的下落。

“不过也不是一点收获都没有，海拉这次回来动作太大，已经引起了很多人的注意。”范达尔已经搜集到了相当重要的信息，“出乎我们的意料，她这次是和州长勾结，利用政府的力量打击阿斯加德这只是“政绩”其中的一部分，然后控制今年的大选，别的和我们无关我就不多说了，除了阿斯加德，还有……”

洛基在旁边认真地听着，她不会放过一丝营救芬尼尔的机会，警局那边不会让她参与营救计划，所以阿斯加德这边她必须参加。

中途洛基去了趟卫生间，刚洗完手的时候手机收到了一张图片，她点开的时候呼吸都要停滞了，照片里是抱着芬尼尔的西格恩，两个人看起来应该没什么事，只是西格尔的脚上似乎有脚镣，但是他们的旁边是五花大绑的老劳菲！她正要回拨过去的时候电话就响了，正是这个号码。  
手机里传来海拉的声音：“劳菲森小姐？”  
洛基没有和她废话，直接开口：“放了我的家人！”  
“当然，我不会伤害他们，芬尼尔真可爱，和你一样。”  
“你想怎么样？”  
海拉轻笑了一声：“别着急，我只是想和你合作而已，等我们拿到了约镇的土地项目你也能得到非常大的好处。”  
洛基疑惑地皱了皱眉：“你要约镇做什么？那里穷山恶水。”  
“我们会把那里开发成一个新的旅游景区。”  
“别做梦了，那里的土地是农耕属性，环保局做过测评报告。”  
“就是一张纸的事，市长和州长一句话就可以改过来，你不用担心。”  
“你连州长都能笼络？”  
“这不重要，重要的是只要我们拿到了约镇的开发项目，只要我说一声，你就是那个警局的老大。”  
洛基装出一副轻蔑的语气：“四个人的警局老大？”  
“等项目落实了，那里就不止四个人了，怎么样，阿斯加德换你全家一生荣华富贵，你有剿灭嘉城最大的黑帮这个大功，公众的信服力绝对没有问题。”  
“这和我的家人有什么关系？”  
“这真是一个天大的误会，我本来只是想用我那个蠢弟弟的儿子威胁一下他，哪里知道会误抓了西格恩，至于令尊，我发誓他真的是自己找上门来的。”  
“什么？”  
“你父亲真是个了不起的警察，居然这么快就找上门来。”  
“我现在要怎么做？”  
“帮我杀了索尔。”  
“怎么帮？”  
“把他们的一举一动都告诉我。”  
洛基沉默了一会儿：“我需要点时间。”  
“当然，你是警察，好好发挥你的职业优势吧，我们怎么说也算是一路人。”  
“你在哪儿？怎么联系你？”  
“我会联系你的。”海拉说完就挂了电话。

杀了索尔，怎么可能，可是不帮她的话怎么保证芬尼尔他们的安全，要不要先告诉索尔？就在洛基心如乱麻的时候手机又响了，是她的哥哥赫布林迪，肯定是为了劳菲的事。  
洛基接通电话，平静地“喂”了一声。  
电话那边的赫布林迪明显压低了声音：“洛基，你身边有人吗？”  
“没有，我在厕所。”  
“芬尼尔被抓这么大的事你怎么没有告诉我们？父亲几天前去嘉城做退休交接知道了这件事，然后就自己一个人去救芬尼尔，直到今天一点消息都没有，现在都没有回来……”  
洛基打断他的话：“爸爸也被抓了。”  
赫布林迪停顿了一下，紧张地问：“什么？你怎么知道？”  
“我刚刚……我们刚刚收到绑匪发来的照片了。”  
“爸爸现在怎么样！”  
“没事，看起来没有生命安全，他们的目标是阿斯加德，应该不会伤害爸爸他们，爸爸起码是个警察，他们不敢怎么样。”  
“你在阿斯加德？和索尔·奥丁森在一起？”  
“……是的，我现在不能参与警局的营救，阿斯加德这边我必须在，而且这边对绑匪更熟悉。”  
赫布林迪压下怒火：“洛基，你在那里也好，有什么动向立即通知我，警察这边也会全力营救芬尼尔的。”  
“好……我明白……”  
“不要冲动知道吗？”  
“嗯。”

也许是见洛基离开太久，索尔这时候在外面敲门，洛基匆匆挂了电话把门打开，索尔一脸担忧地在外面。  
“怎么这么久？不舒服吗？”  
“嗯，肚子疼。”洛基随便找了个借口，脑子里却都是海拉跟她说的杀了索尔的事。  
索尔看到她手里的手机，不动声色地绕到她身旁扶着她的腰：“你回屋躺会儿，我给你弄点吃的。”

索尔他们还是找到了海拉的藏身点，竟然是在市长的一所别墅里，而且他们也大致查清楚了海拉的目的。十年前她被赶出嘉城以后因为没有黑帮敢收留她，所以十年来她隐姓埋名干脆去和政府的人来往，本次大选在即，她现在的目的是协助现任州长参加总统大选，所以要先铲除阿斯加德这个最大的黑帮，然后开发经济落后的乡镇，约镇就是其中之一，发展农耕太慢，所以他们勾结环保局计划把那里改成旅游区。有了不错的“政绩”在大选会更有胜算。  
索尔得出了结果：等目的达成，现在的她完全有能力在短时间内重新建立自己的帮会，这个帮会将会在州政府和联邦政府的庇护下屹立不倒，无论她做毒品还是军火都可以，从此黑白两道通吃。  
“想得真美，就是不知道国会的那些老头子们像不像我们这么好欺负。”  
“好了，不管国会了，既然已经查到海拉的藏身地，我们就抓紧时间，不要再给她养精蓄锐的时间。”  
“是！”

洛基这几天的睡眠都不好，生物钟严重紊乱，她醒来的时候索尔几乎都不在床上，现在也是。不知道今天的进展如何，她捂着脸整理了一下思绪，穿好衣服下了楼。  
索尔不在楼下，范达尔和沃斯塔格也不在，只有一帮小弟在下面站着好像在等待什么。她心里一紧，难道索尔扔下她出发了？她赶紧抓住一个手下问索尔的去向，那个手下面露难色，然后眼睛朝地下看了看，她放开那人，朝地下室赶去。

原来这里的地下室有一个隐藏的小型武器库，索尔已经点了一二十个手下现在正在给他们发放武器。  
眼看武器库的们就要关上，洛基大喊：“你们要去哪儿!”  
索尔看到下来的洛基有些吃惊，他知道瞒不住，所以直接告诉洛基是要去找海拉。  
“我会爆了那婊子的头给霍根报仇！”沃斯塔格边说边把两排弹夹插到后腰。  
洛基说着就要去索尔后面的武器库拿枪：“我也一起去。”  
索尔拦住了她：“洛基！你是个警察！被发现了怎么办！”  
洛基打开索尔的手：“你他妈也知道我是个警察？！”你上我的时候不知道我是警察吗！  
索尔再次上前挡在洛基面前：“冷静，这次行动真的很危险，你应该回去和你的哥哥们一起，我们双方一起这样胜算会更大。”  
洛基简直要气死了，她要是能回去早就回去了，她从自己的靴子里抽出一把匕首（自从枪被收了以后她就一直在身上准备有匕首）抵在索尔脖子上，看到这幕的黑帮马仔们吓得几乎是一同举起枪对准了洛基，只有范达尔和沃斯塔格两个人识相地举着双手。  
索尔大怒：“放下枪！”  
小弟们吓了一跳，没人动，范达尔赶紧拍了拍旁边的一个小子的头，小声说：“聋了？赶紧把枪放下！”所有人这才把枪放下。  
洛基把刀刃往索尔的脖子里歪了歪：“给我枪！不然我现在就给你放血！”  
寒意从刀尖传到头顶，洛基的语气不容反抗，索尔只好妥协，让开武器库的门口。  
看着熟练地挑选枪支的洛基，索尔说：“洛基，待会儿一定要小心，无论什么时候都要听我的指挥，不要冲动，知道吗？”  
范达尔让手下传上来一个通讯耳机，索尔上去给洛基戴到耳朵上：“不要离开我的身边，如果……我们不小心分散了，一定要保持通讯，让我知道你在哪里。”  
洛基别好弹夹，看了索尔一眼，走到外面大声对等候的手下们说：“我是个警察，比你们这群黑社会更专业，你们不要拖我后腿，要是出什么事了我可不会管你们。”

出发的时候天色已经擦黑，索尔在车里给洛基说明了营救战略，洛基还在为他不通知自己去救芬尼尔而生气，但现在没有时间扯这个。

一个小时候他们的车在离别墅三公里的地方停下来了，剩下的路程要靠双腿走过去。

 

-TBC-


	5. 四

四

（产乳、咬、乳jiao、泳池PLAY，我这篇PWP居然也插剧情进来了。）

索尔的卧室外面有个小游泳池，这天处理完帮派的事回屋的时候听到窗外的泳池里传来规律的划水声，他朝外面看去，果然是洛基在游泳。洛基生完芬尼尔后就去报了个产后复健班，她说她才24岁，不能这么快就把身材弄残了。芬尼尔一个月的时候发了风疹，约镇的医院建议到市里治疗，所以他们又到市里住了一段时间。

“你的复健疗程不是已经结束了吗？怎么这么早就出来游泳？”索尔不知什么时候换了泳裤，一副马上要跳进来一起游的样子。  
“过几天就要回去上班了，这么大的私人泳池不能白白浪费。”洛基刚游完两圈，立起来甩甩头发。  
“复健疗程效果如何？”  
“还不错。”  
“能完整地游一圈吗？”  
“你是在小看我吗？我就算刚生完也能游。”洛基说完就表演了一段标准的自由泳。

游回来时索尔跳进水里顺势揽住了她的腰，洛基抱着他金灿灿的脑袋，借着水的浮力轻松地把腿圈到了索尔腰上。  
“那我再检查检查别的地方。”说着就朝洛基腿间摸去。  
“什么地方？”  
洛基觉得背上的肌肉一松，然后胸前的泳衣飘到了水面上，索尔居然解开了她的泳衣！她赶紧伸手去抓，但索尔却快一步把那块布扔到了泳池中间。  
围墙外的树林飞出几只鸟，洛基赶紧抱住胸部：“有人看到怎么办！”  
“这里是山顶，不会有人的。”索尔说着又去解她的泳裤，他精心挑选的比基尼，买的时候就想好了要怎么开。屁股上的布料消失时她明显感到有根硬邦邦的东西贴上了她的大腿根。

索尔把她抵到池子边接吻，她不知道索尔是什么时候把泳裤脱了的，只知道吻了没多久索尔硬邦邦的阴茎就插了进来。冰凉的池水随之涌入，激得她体内一阵颤栗，温热的肉壁和外面的池水相差极大，龟头被火热的肉穴吸吮着，索尔舒服得使劲按紧了手里掐着的臀肉，恨不得把两颗卵蛋都塞进去。他迫不及待地动起来，把欲望送进更加温暖的内里。  
“啊……好满……”洛基从被插入开始就一直在颤抖，呻吟声都颤颤巍巍的，凉丝丝的池水刚进来还没焐热就被抽出的阴茎带出去，然后又灌进来更凉的，所以她下面火热的肉穴时时刻刻都处于被灌满和被凉水刺激的状态，时时刻刻都在剧烈收缩，她终于明白为什么有人喜欢往下面塞冰块，这种强烈的物理性收缩确实在正常状态下很难做到。  
索尔的动作很大，再加上水的浮力，她好几次被顶出水面，她双手抓着索尔的肩，身子微微向后倾，完美的颈部和胸部曲线一览无余。水流顺着脖颈流下，滑到坚挺的乳房，最后在乳头上随着索尔的动作甩落，湿淋淋的身体在阳光下散射出光芒，加上媚人的尖叫声，索尔觉得此刻的洛基美得像条人鱼。强烈的占有欲让他抱紧了人鱼，丰满的乳房挤在二人中间，因为暴露在空气中乳房上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，坚硬的乳头在索尔胸口摩擦，索尔也忍得很辛苦，洛基下面收缩得厉害，他的每次抽插都带着低吼才不至于交待出来，活像头发情的狮子。

“不要……太满了……嗯……嗯……”洛基下面胀得直不起腰，可索尔还不尽兴，转身把她带到另一边的斜坡上躺下。  
“混蛋……出……出去……”洛基要气死了，因为索尔只让她腰部以上露出来，肚脐以下还泡在水里。而且被这样一丝不挂地摆在户外，她好怕旁边的草丛里突然冒出来一个索尔的手下，或者有无人机偷拍……总之她觉得像是有100双眼睛在盯着她。  
索尔把她两只手按住就去吸她的乳头，火热的口腔包裹上来时洛基瞬间就软了，被泡得冰冷的乳头急需这种带有真实温度的爱抚。乳头在索尔的口腔里被舌头逗弄得绵软，她的身体开始发热，乳房外面的鸡皮疙瘩逐渐消失，另外一边没有照顾到的乳头也从淡紫色慢慢变回粉红色。  
体温的升高使她变得前所未有的敏感，她听到哗哗哗的水花拍击声，能更清晰地感觉到下身的每一次抽插，硕大的龟头碾过她的敏感带，像一股股电流窜过她的全身，就连索尔带起的水花都像是多了几条舌头在撩刮她的肚脐和耳廓。她忘记了反抗，抱怨变成了缠绵的呻吟，现在就算有人拿摄像头在旁边搞现场直播她也管不了了，她缠紧了索尔的腰，扯着他的金发，迎合着对方的操弄送上自己的身体。  
索尔突然放开她的双乳，把腰间的两条长腿一上一下地拉开。更多的池水漫了进来，灌溉她火热的内里。凉意像一把尖刀贯穿过身体中心，大脑突然当机，洛基无声地尖叫着，索尔狠狠地抽插起来，一时间水花四溅，短暂的不适后洛基发出急促而高亢的呻吟。  
“啊…啊…啊…不要……嗯…呜嗯…”洛基碧绿的眸子里闪动起泪花，染得眼角红红的。

索尔在最后一个深挺中释放出来，他紧紧地堵住阴道口，直至最后一滴精液射出，然后又确认般地使劲往里顶了顶，似乎是在确保自己的东西一滴不剩地留在里面，最后才依依不舍地抽出来。  
索尔释放以后突然发现有乳汁正从洛基的乳头泌出，而且流量相当可观，短短的几秒钟内竟然形成了四五股白色的“奶线”。索尔看得眼睛发直，不管乳房上还有游泳池的水，伸出舌头把流出来的乳汁舔了个干净，然后津津有味地吮吸起来。  
洛基羞得不行，她这几天乳房胀痛，但乳汁却不多，芬尼尔胃口又大，大多数时间都是靠奶粉，但现在被索尔玩了几下就流了这么多……一开始还因为涨奶有点不适，但是奶水被吸走以后原本胀痛的乳房就舒服了不少，她也就娇喘着任由对方蛮横地掠夺走她儿子的口粮，希望他赶紧把另一边的也吸走一点。

索尔把人往上推了一点，他的手摸到下面，拨开两瓣阴唇，手指稍微进入一点就有精液流出来。  
“嗯……不要……”  
“你不是说涨吗？我给你弄出来。”  
“不要在这里……”  
“很快的，给你弄干净了我们就去洗澡。”  
洛基只好配合他屈起双腿，索尔熟练地找到了她的敏感点，两个指节进去以后洛基呻吟了一声，索尔知道自己是摸到了，然后就用指腹在那里按压起来。  
这时天上有一架飞机飞过，虽然是一架客机，离地面起码好几千米，但洛基还是紧张起来：“可以了……不涨了……嗯……”  
“要你自己把里面的东西冲出来才干净。”索尔说着就用外面的大拇指去揉搓阴蒂。才几分钟没有爱抚的乳房又胀了起来，当然外表是看不出来的，只是洛基觉得乳房里面充盈着汁水，之前闭塞的乳腺已经被索尔揉通，医生告诉过她要适当按摩但她没有听进去，现在阻滞多日的乳汁简直像决堤的洪水，不流个畅快是停不下来了。  
温热的吻落了下来，索尔衔着她的唇瓣虔诚地吮吻，接吻能让洛基安心，把自己全身心地交给眼前的男人。她张开腿迎合下身的爱抚，顺承男人的爱抚一步步攀向欲望的高峰，发出迤逦的鼻音。终于她在手指的操弄中到达高潮，潮吹液混着弄进去的池水和精液一起流出来，和胸前泄出的奶水一起荡漾在泳池里。

“你真是只小母牛。”索尔看着眼神涣散的洛基，重新吻起了她的脸庞，吻了很久才带她去洗澡。

从浴室出来后洛基主动跪到地上把索尔的阴茎夹到自己双乳间。  
索尔好笑地看着她笨拙动作:“哪儿学来的？”  
“成人影片。”洛基调了调手的位置，把乳间的肉棍夹得更紧，可是无论她怎么动索尔貌似都没什么太大的反应，“你不舒服吗？”  
“你这种水平是招不来生意的，得多练练。”  
然后洛基就真的认真地研究起来，捧着乳房各种磨蹭各种挤压，甚至用舌头去舔戳上来的龟头，可结果只是让她挤出了更多的奶水。

乳缝周围的肉被磨得通红，溢出的奶水被磨干以后弄得他们身上黏糊糊的，索尔抓住洛基的后脑，把欲望塞进了她嘴里。她知道索尔喜欢这个，所以含住粗大的肉棒认真地吞吐起来，舌头还在里面舔弄柱身。  
索尔低喘着一下下操着洛基的嘴，他尽量控制住自己不要太用力，不要操得太深。可是洛基的口水还是不住地流出来，龟头也好几次顶进了喉道口。  
“嗯……唔……”突如其来的一个深喉把她眼泪都逼出来了，然后喉咙里一阵温热，她连吞几口，索尔的东西全进了她肚子。  
索尔意犹未尽地托着洛基的头抽出阴茎，他还没玩够，可是他的东西实在太大，洛基的喉咙根本吞不下，被狭窄的喉道一挤直接就泄了。龟头出来的时候拉出一丝粘液，和洛基满脸的泪水混在一起。男人的精液带着浓郁的荷尔蒙气息，掀起了洛基的情欲，她重新含住索尔的龟头，舌尖拨弄着马眼，从里面吸取残余的精液。  
索尔把她抱到腿上把玩她的臀瓣，见洛基现在满脸潮红，眼眶里的泪水还没干，渴望的表情就像只发情的母猫:“吃我的肉棒都能把下面吃湿了？”  
洛基轻喘着在他身上厮磨，时不时发出一两声难耐的低吟，指甲撩刮着索尔背上的肌肉。  
索尔咬着她的耳垂低声说：“自己去床上趴好，把屁股撅起来。”

完事后洛基惬意地享受着事后的爱抚和温存，索尔是个体贴的情人，每次做完都会拥着她耐心地按摩她疲乏的身体。  
洛基闭着眼睛趴在索尔宽阔的胸口，索尔像摸小猫一样一下一下抚着她后颈的头发，索尔比她大五岁，而且看样子很早就在黑道混了，干这行的私生活都很混乱吧，他之前肯定和各种女的有过一夜情，不然也不会被抓进局子，虽然都是过去的事了，但她一想到索尔和别的女人上床还这么温存她心里就酸溜溜的，她戳着索尔硬邦邦的胸肌说：“你对以前的情人们也是这样的？”  
“不会，认识你之前所有人都说我拔屌无情。”索尔没有说谎，他以前找情人更多的是解决生理需求，有时候连前戏都没有，发泄完就提裤子走人，或者让对方走人，只有对洛基他会呵护备至，不忍心让她给自己口交，情不自禁地去舔她身体的任何部位，包括脚趾、阴部、甚至肛门，也只有面对洛基他才有无穷无尽的生理需求。  
洛基想象不出索尔拔吊无情的样子，他们交往一年多以来索尔都是一副阳光帅气的样子，对任何人都彬彬有礼，连大声说话都没有过，除了他们的第一次……索尔根本就不像黑社会，可事实上他就是。  
“你父母呢？从没听你说过他们。”洛基对索尔的家庭背景很好奇。  
“他们在欧洲。”  
“你们的家族产业还是全球连锁的吗？”  
索尔笑了两声，搂住身上的人半侧过身，洛基躺在了他的臂弯里，他看着那双绿莹莹的眼睛说：“这么好奇？”  
“你都知道我的家人是什么样的，你的家人我还什么都不知道呢。”  
索尔拉过她的手指放到嘴边亲吻：“他们早就想见儿媳妇和孙子了。”

洛基摸着索尔的胡茬，不知道该怎么回答，还好这时有人敲门，是沃斯塔格，抱着饿醒了的芬尼尔。索尔把孩子抱到床上给洛基，洛基开心极了，因为她终于有足够的奶水了。  
看着儿子吧嗒吧嗒地吸着奶水，索尔心里一阵满足，他抱着洛基，洛基抱着他们的孩子，他真希望以后的每一天都可以这样度过。  
洛基感受到背后强有力的心跳，她是真的很喜欢索尔，她也知道索尔很爱她，虽然他们的关系很难再进一步，但是能这样她就已经很满足了。  
“儿子吸和我吸有什么区别吗？”就在洛基沉醉于眼前的美好时光时索尔却冒出来这个煞风景的问题。

芬尼尔的风疹治疗了近一个月，还要带去做最后一次复诊，第二天吃过午饭以后索尔就带母子二人去了医院。  
医院的人非常多，儿科更是人满为患，孩子们的啼哭不绝于耳，走道上长椅上病床上都是抱着孩子的大人，护士拿着病历本跑来跑去。索尔抱着芬尼尔和洛基坐在医院的长椅上排队，洛基靠着墙壁，时不时就抬起手腕看表：“我总算了解‘我们国家每千名儿童拥有的医生数为1.6名’这句话了。”  
“要不你到车里睡会儿？到了我叫你。”  
洛基也不忍心让索尔一个人在这里干等，就和索尔轮流抱着芬尼尔。  
“亲爱的，芬尼尔这个表情，是不是拉便便了？”索尔看着五官都缩到一起的儿子。  
索尔一说这话，洛基也闻到了一股明显的臭味，二人赶紧把儿子抱去卫生间。

“怎么就两张，待会儿还要打疫苗，说不定要等到晚上，根本不够啊。”洛基翻着背包，里面确实只有两个纸尿裤了，果然男人都靠不住。  
“啊？疫苗？上个月不是打过了吗？”索尔给芬尼尔擦干净屁股，正举着“风干”。  
“要打三针！”洛基给芬尼尔换上新的纸尿裤，“算了，晚点去买吧。”

二人继续排队，快四点的时候索尔的手机震了一下，他拿出来看了一眼，洛基别开了目光，但她明显感到身边的人身体变得僵硬，还有点颤抖。  
“洛基，我有点事，得离开一下。”索尔的表情前所未有的紧张。  
“你去吧，芬尼尔打完疫苗西格恩会陪我回去的。”洛基没有多问。  
“好，路上小心，有事就给我打电话。”和母子二人亲吻告别后索尔就快步离开了医院。  
看着索尔匆匆离去的背影，洛基心里莫名的不安。

“什么时候发现的？”索尔一出医院就拨通了范达尔的电话。  
“十五分钟前，我们做了跟踪和定位，目前在整个北欧都有。”范达尔那边传来大片的键盘敲击声。  
“继续监视，如果还有发现，马上给我订最早的航班。”  
“是。”  
“还有，让霍根去保护洛基。”  
“已经去了。”  
“好，见面再说。”

西格恩是洛基的表姐，大学选的儿科，正好在这家医院上班，这次是她给芬尼尔看的病，洛基就等她下班一起回家。刚出医院芬尼尔又尿了，二人就顺路到不远处的母婴用品店去买纸尿裤。  
“嘿，洛基，这个奶嘴怎么样？我送……”西格恩拍了拍旁边的人，可是这个人转过头来以后她发现自己认错人了，眼前这个女人和洛基有几分相似，一样高挑的身材，黑发碧眼，不过这个人更瘦一些，而且是直发，化了很重的妆，仔细看的话就会发现两个人其实差别还是很大的，她整个人的轮廓都非常凌厉，黑色的唇膏称得她的脸色异常灰白，给人一种很强的压迫感。  
“抱歉，我认错了。”西格恩向后退了两步。  
这时洛基抱着芬尼尔提着一包纸尿裤找过来了，正好看到了那个瘦高的女人，那女人也看见了她。  
“你的朋友好像把我认成你了。”女人扯了扯嘴角，貌似是在努力做出一个真诚的微笑，但实在让人很不舒服。  
洛基的第六感让她觉得眼前这个人不是善茬，所以她把西格恩拉到身后，随口补了句“抱歉”，就和西格恩去给芬尼尔换尿裤。  
黑发女人着远去的二人，冷笑着离开了商店。

“臭宝宝，拉了那么多，看把你妈妈累得。”西格恩抱着芬尼尔，她很喜欢小孩子，所以从医院出来就是她一直在抱。  
“我去开车？”  
“没问题，我和芬尼尔多玩会儿。”西格恩爽快地答应了，身为医生的她很有经验，芬尼尔在她手里开心得不行。

很快洛基就开着车从停车场出来，她拉起手刹时西格恩正要走过来。这时旁边的巷子里突然蹿出一个黑影，伸手就去抢西格恩怀里的芬尼尔，可是婴儿背带还绑在西格恩身上，一时没有得手。洛基反应快，第一时间就从车里跳出来。西格恩大喊救命，这时又出来第二个黑影，上来就捂住西格恩的嘴巴，两个人把西格恩和芬尼尔朝暗巷里拉。  
这两个人一看就是惯犯，拉着两个人速度却丝毫不慢，洛基用了全力才没有被甩掉。  
追到死角时黑影转过身来，是两个微胖的黑人，西格尔紧紧抱着芬尼尔，芬尼尔因为受到惊吓正扯着嗓子大哭。这时后面又出现一个人，洛基赶紧从腰间拔出了手枪。  
看到对方是警察，三个黑人似乎有点诧异，但很快又恢复了平静。刚出现的黑人见对方只是一个女人的时候便从腰后抽出匕首扑了上来，洛基毫不犹豫地开枪，第一枪打偏了，但是第二枪打中了对方的胸口，这人还没倒下，后面的第二个黑人已经来到身后。洛基屈起胳膊，手肘重重地击向身后，敌人吃痛，弯腰抱住她的双腿把她摔到了地上。她像是没感觉一样一个挺身弹起来，躲开了踩向她脑袋的脚。刚站稳，敌人就扑上来抱住她的腰把她往墙上撞去。这一下确实很重，洛基觉得脊椎都快断了，最重要的是她的手腕被撞得一麻，枪掉了出去。  
芬尼尔不知道是不是看到妈妈受伤的缘故哭得更大声了，洛基听见儿子的哭声后变得更加焦急，她红着眼用胳膊肘狠命朝敌人背上的脆弱部位砸，砸了十几下后钳制她腰的手臂终于有点松动，她开始抬腿用膝盖头猛击对方胸口。到底是训练有素的警察，她这几下使出来正常人根本扛不住。

眼看着洛基已经解决了两个黑人，还剩挟持西格恩的那个，正拿刀抵在西格恩脖子边，结结巴巴地说：“别……别过来！把枪放下，不然我马上杀了她！”  
“把人放了！他们要是受任何一点伤我保证你这辈子都出不了监狱。”洛基拿枪的手都出了汗，芬尼尔还在对方手里，她觉得已经快拿不稳枪了。  
就在洛基和眼前的黑人对峙的时候一个掌声从身后响起，然后是一个冰冷的女声。  
“干得不错，这种没用的人直接杀了，免得浪费粮食。”一个高瘦的女人从后面走来，洛基赶紧挪到墙边用背靠着墙，她看清了来的女人，就是刚刚在商店看见的那个，顿时心里大骇，莫非刚刚就已经被跟踪了？  
洛基还没想出说什么，只听一声枪响，挟持西格恩的那个黑人脑门就出现了一个黑乎乎的弹孔，黑人瞬间倒地，西格恩肩头的衣服全都被染红，有几滴血溅到了芬尼尔的脸上，吓得洛基心跳都漏了半拍。  
这人动作奇快无比，没人看清她是什么时候拔枪的，绝不是什么善茬，洛基的直觉没错，这女人开了第一枪以后就把枪口对准了洛基。  
“别动，如果你不想你儿子出事的话。”女人惨白的脸在昏黄的街灯下面显得十分恐怖，她的厉害不是刚刚那三个小喽啰能比的。

“你是谁？有什么目的？”洛基冷静下来，她知道自己绝对不能和这个女人起冲突。  
“我的目标不是你，把你儿子留下，这位小姐留下来照顾他，你可以毫发无损地回去。”女人想去抓西格恩，但洛基不会让她就这么过去，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机，女人像是早就预测到她会这么干，她快速地躲过子弹，一个闪身跃到洛基跟前，握紧拳头朝洛基肚子上就是一拳，洛基倒到地上时才知道那一拳打得她有多疼。她连喊救命的力气都没有，女人一脚踢飞了她手里的枪，她只能眼睁睁看着这个危险的女人朝西格恩走去。  
西格恩浑身发抖，她转过身挡住芬尼尔，就在女人就要抓到西格恩时一个人影从墙头跳下，洛基认出是索尔的手下霍根。霍根骑到了女人肩上，手里拿着匕首毫不犹豫地刺下，但是女人一把拽住刺来的手，只听咔嚓一声，伴随着霍根的惨叫，霍根整个人都飞到了墙上，洛基忍住剧痛爬起来，可霍根还是死了，女人夺过他手里的匕首在他脖子上划了下去，洛基清楚地听到了咕嘟咕嘟的声音，是血液流进气管又被呼出来的声音。  
“海……海拉！”霍根重复了几次这个名字就不再发声。  
这个女人叫海拉，是霍根认识的，要的是索尔的儿子，八成和阿斯加德有恩怨，洛基的大脑快速运转着。

西格恩的脖子被海拉的手指抓住时全身的血液仿佛都凝滞了，那是双冰冷如死人的手，她清楚这双手的主人随时都可以掐死她，就像捏死一只蚂蚁。  
“嘘——跟我走，不要让我觉得你是一个累赘。”海拉冷笑着拉着西格恩往巷外走。  
刚走出几步身后的洛基就撑着墙站了起来：“站住，放了我儿子！”  
洛基眼里愤怒的火焰并没有对海拉造成威胁，她抬起手，嗖的一声，洛基觉得小腿传来一阵刺痛，很快半边身子就已经没了知觉。

最后洛基只远远地看见女人押着西格恩上了一辆白色的轿车，等身体恢复知觉再追出去时早连尾灯都看不到了。

她回到刚刚的巷子，索尔刚好跑出来，身上全是血。

 

-TBC-

（有小伙伴提醒哺乳期的孩子会认奶，不会人奶奶粉混着喝，这个地方我确实没有注意到，问了几个朋友同学，有的说可以，有的说最好不要混……所以最后也没得到确切答案……情节需要，小说细节不要在意……现实中真遇到问题还是多请教专家，听医生的话。）


	6. 六

六

 

这章BUG估计也不少……情节有点勉强 ……看起来应该不会爽……  
人家本来就是PWP里强插剧情，要那么多逻辑干嘛（来自一个自暴自弃的作者的呐喊）

正文：

索尔的别墅不在城区，市长的那栋离城区更远，一群人下车后悄无声息前行了3公里才勉强看到房子外面的围墙。与其说是别墅，不如说是城堡，这根本就是一座小型城堡改良成的现代别墅，高五层，每一层面积都不小，而且情报里提到还有一层地下室。如果只是正常的别墅，索尔带的人完全可以速战速决，但现在目标太大人手就远远不够了，团战对他们无益，只能暗中逐个击破。

“外围有五个守卫，我们只要控制住一个盯住其余四个就可以，大动干戈反而会引起注意。”范达尔戴着夜视镜，找到了一个巡逻的看守，很快这个倒霉的守卫就被绑在树下，双眼和嘴都被胶布封住，对讲机在旁边刺啦刺啦地响。范达尔点了两个手下和他留下来把风堤防救兵，然后由索尔和洛基带着剩下的人进入别墅。  
范达尔背上全是汗：海拉不好对付，我们要做好最坏的打算，如果，我是说如果，如果营救失败，马上逃，不要让她抓住你们任何一个，尤其是索尔。”  
索尔拍拍他的肩膀：“我知道，如果我们逃不出来，阿斯加德就交给你，你知道该怎么做。”  
范达尔点点头，示意索尔赶紧行动。  
但是索尔临时改变了策略：“我和洛基去就行了，沃斯塔格带两个人去找中控室，控制他们的监控和警报系统，其余的人都原地待命，没有我和沃斯塔格的命令不能贸然行动。”  
范达尔反驳的话到嘴边又咽了回去，索尔的策略没有问题，别墅实在太大，一群人进去只会被一网打尽。

索尔和洛基轻易地翻墙进了大院，劳菲是警察，有逃跑的能力，所以最适合关押他的地方是地下室，当然不可能从正门进去，索尔按照范达尔提供的情报图里面找到了地下室的空调通风口，他和洛基从通风入口爬了进去。  
到地下室的管道不长，他们很快就看到了坐在风口下的劳菲。外面应该有看守，洛基在管道口轻轻喊了一声“爸爸”，劳菲闻声抬头，看到洛基以后一下子站了起来，洛基朝门口歪了歪下巴尖，劳菲看了看墙上的挂钟——这个时间守卫不会进来，他给了洛基一个放心的眼神，洛基这才从管道口跳下来，索尔紧随其后。  
洛基下来的第一件事就是检查劳菲的身体：“爸爸，你没事吧。”  
劳菲按住她的手：“我没事，你们有多少人？先不要管我，去救芬尼尔和西格恩。”  
洛基赶紧问：“他们在哪里？”  
“我不清楚，只知道是在一间卧室里，海拉没有对他们做什么，只是监禁起来。”  
“只有我和索尔来了，人太多行动不方便，父亲你和我们一起，找到芬尼尔和西格恩就走。”  
索尔已经持枪站到门后，给劳菲使了个眼神，劳菲把洛基轻轻推开，也坐了个噤声的手势，洛基会意站到索尔身后。  
准备好以后劳菲一把掀翻了桌子，桌上的茶杯乒乒乓乓地砸到地上，门外很快响起了开锁的声音，劳菲立即躺倒到地上蜷缩起身子，做出一副很痛苦的样子。  
守卫见状不对，把手枪别回后腰，上来查看劳菲：“怎么了？！别装死！”一边说一边用脚去踢劳菲的背。  
索尔悄无声息地关上门，守卫听到门锁的“咔哒”声时已经来不及了，索尔的枪已经抵住了他的后脑：“别出声，外面还有没有别的守卫？”

看守劳菲的两个人也不知道西格恩具体被关在哪件房，只知道是在三楼，三楼有十多间卧室，想要避开海拉的手下查找不是一件容易的事，几乎不可能。  
突袭经验丰富的劳菲建议从窗外走，路程最短，可以最短时间内爬到三楼，然后一间间找。

别墅的房间虽然多，但是真正有人住的却很少，连开五个房间里面都没有人，又来到一个转角，三人靠在墙后，不一会儿房门开了，有人推着东西走出来，房间里传来一个声音：“赶紧去！奶粉要多放一倍！”  
奶粉？婴儿？芬尼尔？三个人的脑子里都提取出了关键信息。  
推车的声音逐渐消失，门口还有两个人，索尔竖起三根手指，当他全部收起时洛基和他一同转身，装了消音器的枪迅速射出子弹，两个守卫瞬间倒地。  
索尔轻轻叩门，里面响起了一个男人的声音：“什么事？！”  
索尔回道：“牛奶好了。”  
“来了！”  
门一打开，索尔就冲了进去把人按倒在地，劳菲和洛基进来的时候发现西格恩正抱着芬尼尔坐在床上，可是没想到她身边还有两个守卫。  
守卫见有人闯入，赶紧把西格恩抓住拉起来往后退，索尔见状赶紧朝刚刚按倒的那个守卫脑袋上开了一枪。  
“不好！”劳菲发现守卫后退的地方有一道门，果然他话刚说出口门就开了，七八个持枪的黑衣人鱼贯而入，西格恩却被拉了出去。  
大战一触即发，索尔向前翻滚到书桌后面，劳菲和洛基开了几枪后退出了房间，好不容易枪声才停止下来，响起了换弹夹的声音，就这换弹夹的几秒钟时间索尔从桌子底下站起来毫不迟疑地开了枪，洛基和劳菲再进来时黑衣人全都已经中枪倒地。  
还没有喘过气，外面的走廊里就响起了婴儿的啼哭声，几个黑衣人正拉着西格恩从走廊尽头跑过，三人立即跟上去。  
没跑出几步后面也响起了杂乱的脚步声，到走廊尽头时另一边的通道里也赶来了一群黑衣人。两个方向的流弹不知不觉中将三人分开，等洛基发现的时候她已经和索尔和劳菲跑散了，耳边还有隐约的枪声，很快又听见逐渐靠近的脚步声，没有办法，她走到离她最近的房间门口拧开门锁，在被发现之前钻了进去。

索尔这边吸引了敌人大半的火力，好在劳菲也是身经百战的刑警，所以他们两个应对起来不算吃力。  
劳菲很快就发现女儿不见了：“洛基呢！”  
“别慌，先把眼前的人解决了。”索尔说不慌是假的，只是这种时候千万不能乱了阵脚。  
劳菲没有再说话，只是更加快速地射出子弹，两头靠近的人一个接一个地倒下，最后一个守卫拼尽最后一口气砸向警报按钮，索尔没有来得及阻止，但是警报声却没有响起，此时中控室的人都已经被沃斯塔格控制，警报系统早就瘫痪了。

洛基转过身的时候吓了一跳，差点叫出声来，因为坐在她面前的是海拉！  
这间房应该是海拉专属的房间，她现在正坐在桌前喝咖啡，看到洛基进来后她的眼里也闪过一丝惊讶，但很快恢复了平静，她重新靠回座椅里，放下手里的咖啡杯，说：“别告诉我你一个人把外面那些饭桶全都干掉了。”  
房间里萦绕着咖啡的香味，因为太紧张，洛基的胃里一阵翻腾，她握紧了枪，极力忍耐着咬咬牙，说：“索尔就在外面，你想怎么做？”  
海拉挑挑眉，露出一副赞赏的表情：“这么快。”  
“你要我怎么做？”  
海拉撑到桌子上，捏起咖啡勺在杯里轻轻搅动，“很简单，既然你们都来了，你趁乱找个机会杀了他就行了。”  
“你应该清楚索尔不是傻子。”  
“当然，我会帮你，你只要趁他不注意的时候，来一下，懂吗？”

索尔扔掉已经空膛的枪，从地上的尸体身上搜出新的枪支和弹夹，按着耳机问道：“沃斯塔格，有没有看到洛基？”  
“没有，这里的监控都是最近才刚安装的，很多地方都还没有连通。”  
“仔细看好，发现洛基的位置就告诉我。”  
“等等，海拉的人把西格恩带上楼了！好像是去顶楼。”  
“好，我马上去。”

索尔和劳菲赶到顶楼时只有西格恩一个人，她抱着芬尼尔浑身发抖地缩在阳台边的角落里，索尔和劳菲观察了一下周围，确认没有危险后才上前去，在离她还有一两米距离的时候她突然抬起头来，然后是一声枪响，劳菲的腿一软，倒在了地上，西格恩手里举着枪。  
这不是西格恩！劳菲这才看清楚眼前的人，只是一个和西格恩体格相近的女人，脸上的妆容让她看起来和西格恩十分相似，情急之下根本无法分辨，所以他们才上了当。  
也许是一只手抱着孩子分散了女人的注意力，她的第二枪没有打中索尔。  
“别乱来，不然我杀了你的儿子。”女人拿枪指着怀里孩子的脑袋。  
孩子的哭声让索尔心烦意乱，他有点怀疑这个孩子是不是芬尼尔，可就算不是他的孩子他也不会狠心到不顾一个婴儿的死活。  
他只好安抚对方：“放了芬尼尔，我们保证你可以安全离开。”  
倒在地上的劳菲也表示同意。  
女人不为所动：“一个黑帮大哥，一个警察，你说我该相信谁呢？总有一个在说谎对吧。”  
确实这句话他们谁都没想过怎么兑现，就在这时女人的脑袋边上飚出一束血柱，洛基正举着手枪站在楼梯口，女人的身体慢慢倒下，在婴儿落到地上时索尔冲上去接住了，孩子果然不是芬尼尔。

洛基看着陌生的孩子和地上的尸体：“一定要找到海拉，不然我们永远不知道芬尼尔他们在哪里。”  
就在二人扶着劳菲准备下楼时楼道里响起了脚步声，脚步声缓慢而响亮，一听就是女人的鞋跟踏在地砖上面发出来的。  
听声音只有一个人。  
海拉？！  
果然不出所料，海拉蛇一般的身影出现在门口，两只手里各提着一把细剑，她扭动着腰胯走出来，像魔鬼的骑士。  
同时一个独眼的黑人大汉抓着真正的西格恩出现在水泵塔顶，西格恩的嘴被胶带封住，芬尼尔在她怀里。

海拉走近后大家都看清了她手里拿的是西洋剑，她双手转起剑花，笑着说：“用奥丁森家的方法解决事情怎么样，弟弟？”  
“杀了你就可以放了芬尼尔？”  
“当然。”海拉扔了一把剑给索尔：“今天不会有人来打扰我们，我们可以放心、公平地一决高下，不过要是有人插手的话就不用玩了。”海拉说完后脚尖向前迈出弓步，剑尖直指索尔。  
索尔接过那把与他的体型极不相称的花剑，也迈开弓步，对海拉说：“你太自大了。”  
“等我解决了你，弗丽嘉、范达尔、沃斯塔格，还有希芙，我都会干净利落整整齐齐地送到地狱去和你还有我们的老爹团聚，让他知道他当初的决定是多‘明智’。”  
事实证明海拉不是自大，是自信，而且她有自信的资本。  
索尔第一招是一个甩刺，轻巧的剑尖在空中划了个圆弧后刺向海拉的臂弯，海拉几乎是同时翻转手掌向下一劈将索尔的剑打开，然后后脚向前轻轻一跃，花剑向上甩起的同时带出一道新月形的银光，从索尔的鼻尖掠过。索尔直接使了一个直刺，海拉轻柔的躯体像只蝴蝶一样翩翩从剑尖晃开。  
“这么多年了你还是只会用肌肉思考吗弟弟？”海拉向前一个弓步手一甩，剑身向上弯起，劈在索尔腋下，衣服瞬间被划开了一道口子，索尔手臂一阵颤栗，险些丢了剑。  
接下来海拉步步逼近，索尔虽然已经全力躲闪开致命伤，但是手臂和胸口的衣服都被划开了不少口子，脸上也有一条血痕。  
索尔抓住一个机会狠狠发力，总算把海拉的剑打偏出去。海拉明显吃了一惊，她赶紧做好防守，可是索尔的力量确实在她之上，索尔的剑带着“嗖嗖”的气流声，仿佛连空气都带上了攻势，仅仅是防守的话索尔没几下就把她逼到了墙角。  
在海拉的背上中了一剑后她又像只被激怒的老虎一样展开了攻势，花剑不停地变换攻击方向，索尔没有防守，尽管身上的伤口逐渐增加他也只用杀招，似乎是想不惜一切代价杀掉海拉。

且不说索尔打不打得过海拉，就算打得过，最多也是两败俱伤，但是洛基不敢轻举妄动，不然西格恩可能会因此丧命。她摸了摸袖子里的匕首，祈祷上帝让索尔这次一定要用脑子思考。

海拉的剑术确实很好，而且她能随时在剑术和格斗术之间转换，见来回几个回合始终刺不到索尔的要害后她干脆反握住剑，在索尔靠近时给了对方一个侧踢，还没有反应过来的索尔直接被踢翻在地。  
“索尔……”洛基扑了上来，索尔还没有阻止她，肚子上就已经插了一把匕首。  
索尔不解地看着洛基，洛基双手一使劲，索尔捂着肚子惨叫着倒回地上，洛基赶紧向后退去。  
看着索尔痛苦而扭曲的脸，海拉狞笑着过来扯住他的头发把他拉起来：“没想到吧弟弟。”  
索尔苦笑了几声，就在海拉以为他已经放弃时一只坚硬如钢铁的拳头砸到了她的太阳穴上。  
随后背部一阵剧痛，她猛地转过身一拳挥出，洛基应声倒地。  
索尔那一拳砸得海拉两眼冒星星，不过她还是看到鲜血从自己身上滴到地上，索尔这时从后面抱住她的手臂和身子猛地提起朝旁边的阳台砸去，她的身体落到地面时背部的匕首又插入了几分，刀尖从胸前穿出来。  
“怎么样姐姐，我的肌肉还不错吧。”见海拉只剩半条命，索尔拔掉肚子上的匕首扔到一边，海拉这才发现那把匕首只剩一小节，几乎不能造成伤害，应该是被人为掰断的。她愤恨地看向一边的洛基，洛基揉了揉青紫的脸颊，露出得意的笑。  
现在后悔已经来不及了，就算是海拉也只有认命的份。

索尔和洛基看向水泵顶，独眼人见海拉已经不行了，赶紧扔掉枪举起了双手。  
洛基拿枪对准独眼人：“把他们平安带下来，然后自己从楼道离开。”  
独眼人乖乖把西格恩送下来，然后举起双手走向楼道，刚离开没多久就响起一声枪响，沃斯塔格上来了。

为以防万一索尔用劳菲的领带反绑住了海拉的双手，绑完后发现海拉手腕上的表有红灯在闪，还发出滴滴声，他仔细一看，是个倒计时，顿时心头一震。  
海拉知道索尔发现了，笑着说：“这个别墅有五层，每一层都有定时炸弹，我这个，是开关。”  
索尔赶紧把表转过来，上面显示02:30，就是还有两分半钟。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”海拉笑得浑身发抖，最后血块从她嘴里咳出来。  
“赶紧走！快跑！”索尔背起劳菲就朝楼梯口跑，沃斯塔格拉着西格恩，洛基抱着芬尼尔，六人在海拉的狂笑声中跑下楼。  
“就算今天跑出去了，州长也不会放过你！阿斯加德完了，哈哈哈哈哈……”  
海拉的声音慢慢消失，耳边越来越响的是他们的心跳声和幻想中的电子倒计时的滴滴声，死神的脚步正在靠近。  
“轰隆！——”火光伴随着巨响一起将跑到别墅围墙的大门口的六人连人带墙一起震飞了出去。

洛基的耳朵里面一片轰鸣，爆炸过去后不知多久才隐约听到芬尼尔的哭声，她的后背好像压了什么东西，她吃力地撑起身体，厚重的灰尘掉下来，劳菲和索尔压在她背上。索尔很快就爬起来走开了，劳菲因为腿部中枪动弹不得。  
身后一片火海，灰尘大得看不清周围的东西。“西格恩……咳……西格恩……咳咳咳……”洛基抱着芬尼尔趴在地上一边咳一边大喊，很快不远处就有了动静，火光中一个庞大的身躯顶起一块木头，然后爬出来两个人，正是沃斯塔格和西格恩，西格恩还抱着那个不知名的婴儿。  
沃斯塔格一边朝耳机里大喊着向范达尔呼救一边过来帮忙抬起接近昏迷的劳菲。  
索尔正拿着匕首和一起逃出来的守卫对峙，和海拉相比，这些守卫毫无还手之力，索尔没几下就杀了赶来的四个守卫，他平复了呼吸后转过身子，火光映着他沾满血的双手和脸，散乱的金发拧成一股股，后背的布料被烧糊了一大块。  
“洛基……你没事吧。”索尔扔掉匕首向洛基走来。  
洛基却向后退了一步，她是无意识地做这个退步的动作，她自己也没有发觉。  
远处响起警笛声，范达尔和其余的人也赶过来了：“索尔，得赶紧走！警察来了！”  
索尔上前抱了抱洛基僵硬的身体：“洛基，我先走了，过阵子再联系。”

劳菲没有生命危险，只是受伤时间太久，腿部神经坏死无法恢复，以后都要拄拐。洛基问起他是怎么那么快找到海拉的藏身地的，他告诉洛基，他有朋友在联邦调查局，一直在调查市长，后来查到了海拉，洛基报案的时候他就觉得这事八成和市长有关，所以顺藤摸瓜很快就查到了那栋别墅。  
“可惜这次爆炸断了线索，恐怕很难查到市长后面的人了。”  
洛基深吸了口气，说：“我知道是谁。”

索尔的别墅内，范达尔托着下巴盯着打印机，一张张印满字的纸正从里面吐出来。  
简给索尔处理完背上的伤，担忧地问：“你是说，政府已经盯上阿斯加德了？”  
“嗯，我们现在的处境很危险。”  
“我听范达尔说了这次营救的事，你不觉得奇怪吗？海拉明显是早有准备。”  
索尔低下头没有说话，看上去貌似是在回想那晚的事。  
简继续说：“不然怎么会有人提前假扮西格恩，肯定有人事先告诉了海拉，很有可能是洛基·劳菲森。”  
索尔抬起头，碧蓝的眼里满满的阴寒：“是有人出卖了我们，但这个人不是洛基，是你，简·福斯特小姐。”  
简的脸色变得煞白。  
“去年南非的事我就开始怀疑帮派有内鬼，今年我们的交易频繁遭到警方破坏，我已经查过所有的人，你最可疑。”  
“凭什么？”  
“你不觉得你准备得太好了吗，每次弟兄们受伤去你那里的时候？”  
“我是阿斯加德的医生，当然要随时准备好救治。”  
索尔冷笑了一声，朝门外喊道：“范达尔！”  
范达尔推门进来，拿出一卷纸在简面前抖开，上面打印了简近几个月的通讯记录，其中有定期联络州长和海拉的通讯记录。  
索尔从枕头下拿出一把枪指着简：“洛基虽然知道，但她没有拿去当和海拉谈判的筹码，我真庆幸没有告诉你奥丁还活着的事。”  
“还真是洛基·劳菲森！”简气得发抖，她没想索尔真的会爱上别人，还是一个警察，她咬牙切齿地说：“你从来都不信任我！”  
“事实证明我的直觉是对的。”  
“她是个警察！总有一天会把你们都送进监狱！”  
“你会把我们都送进地狱！”  
这时简的手机响了，屏幕上正是那个定期联系的州长号码，是条短信。  
“读出来。”索尔把枪交给范达尔，自己靠到后面。  
简吸了吸鼻涕慢慢拿起手机，点开短信念出：“阿斯加德行动时间。”  
索尔没有太大的反应，似乎很满意信息的内容：“很好，范达尔，你一小时内把我们未来一个月时间的交易时间和地点整理好交给福斯特小姐，看着她发出去，一个字都别错。”  
简睁大了眼睛，她不明白索尔为什么要这么做，这种自寻死路的做法有什么目的，事到如今，他还有什么方法能扭转局势吗？但是简没有在这方面多想，她更应该担心的是自己的处境，完事后索尔会怎么处置她。

嘉城市长的别墅爆炸一事占领了整整一周的网络头条，因为这不是一起简单的爆炸案，里面牵涉到了州长和黑帮，甚至约镇的警察，后来联邦调查局也参与了进来，据说是劳菲森家的两位警官去秘密揭发的。  
阿斯加德帮派遭到了前所未有的打压，短短一个月内帮派的酒店、赌场的军火交易都被警方和联邦调查局的破坏，帮派成员四处逃亡。

三个月后阿斯加德的头领索尔·奥丁森被捕，索尔·奥丁森找了最好的律师为他辩护，最终因为证据不足得了个故意伤人罪被判两年。

从开庭到索尔入狱，洛基都没有出现过，其实在市长别墅那次分别以后他们就没有再见面，所有人都知道是她向联邦调查局举报了州长和市长，然后牵扯到阿斯加德，阿斯加德的人也认为之所以警察和联邦调查局的人能精准地围剿他们的交易也是因为她出卖了帮派的内部信息，毕竟她是头领的情人，谁知道他们之间发生过什么。

阿斯加德的二把手范达尔·莱维在索尔·奥丁森被捕以后并没有担起新头领的重任，反而在几天后消失不见，嘉城最大的黑帮阿斯加德形同散沙，从此瓦解。

-TBC-

（下章完结）


	7. 七

七

 

两年后。

 

约镇最终还是没有被开发成旅游景区，本身土地性质就不对，加上大选事件后又引起了民间的环保人士的强烈反对，所以这里还是保持原样，等待哪一天有金主来开发农耕。

 

洛基·劳菲森警官是这里的一个传奇人物，她本来是这个乡下地方的一个普普通通的小警察，但是就在带儿子去市里打疫苗的时候儿子被绑架，然后她母爱爆发（记者是这么写的），在营救儿子的同时挖出了一连串的政府贪污受贿等事件，并且协助联邦调查局将这股势力连根拔起，还顺带消除了嘉城最大的黑帮阿斯加德。按道理她应该会受到很大的提拔，但到现在她还在约镇。

高天尊是约镇的镇长，每天都有忙不完的事，比如今天镇上一个叫皮特的年轻人报警，说他养的蝰蛇不知道什么时候跑出去了，要警察去帮忙找。蝰蛇啊，这可不是闹着玩的，高天尊急的午饭都没吃就赶过去。  
去年轻人家的路上他看到一个穿着灰色旧夹克衫的陌生男人，这个男人身材高大，暗金色的寸头，长相还不错，可惜右眼上有一道疤，从眉骨滑到眼下，高天尊观察这道疤的时候发现这个人的眼珠是海蓝色。  
男人背着个简单的旧帆布包，脖子上挂着抬单反相机，看上去像是来观光的，还真以为这里是旅游圣地了，真是愚蠢，网上那些不靠谱的网红乱吹的也信。高天尊摇摇头，继续前往皮特家。  
到达的时候皮特家屋外已经围了几个前来帮忙的志愿者，拿着补蛇叉和布袋在外面守着，皮特在门口朝里面观望。

“嘿，小皮特，找到了吗？会不会已经跑出去了？”  
叫皮特的年轻人一脸愧疚：“没有，不过我可以保证，在你们来之前我都没有开门，肯定还在家里的。”  
高天尊走到其中一个志愿者旁边问：“多久了？有没有人受伤？现在是谁在里面？”  
志愿者见是镇长，赶紧回答：“两个小时了，是劳菲森警官在里面。”  
“洛基？！”高天尊有点担忧，“我进去看看。”  
“还是等等吧，这可是蝰蛇。”  
高天尊没理他，径直走到皮特旁边，只见穿着便服的洛基正弯着腰仔细地四处查看。  
皮特是个毒宠爱好者，从屋外也能看到屋里有不少的观赏玻璃缸，里面有蜘蛛、蜥蜴和一些高天尊叫不出名字的甲虫。  
高天尊看得头皮发麻：“皮特先生，我必须警告你，下次再发生这种事我就要没收你全部有毒的小伙伴了。”  
皮特认命地点点头。  
大概又过了半小时，洛基似乎看到了什么，她抓着补蛇叉一动不动地猫着腰，一双猫儿般的眼睛好像在跟着某个目标移动，皮特和高天尊知道她发现那条蝰蛇了，都屏住呼吸等待。洛基活动了几下手指，然后以一个极快的速度扑出，很快就捏着一条一米长的蛇走了出来。皮特如释重负般地迎上去：“太感谢你了洛基警官。”  
洛基又伸手从背上捞出来一只毛茸茸的蜘蛛：“臭小子，你确定只有蝰蛇跑出来了？”  
皮特赶紧把蜘蛛接过来放到自己肩上摸了摸：“萝丝没毒的，平时都没有关。”  
洛基耸耸肩：“好吧，不过这条蝰蛇太危险了，我们要交给林业局让他们放生。”  
皮特不舍地点点头：“嗯，我明白。”

总算解决了皮特家的事，洛基把蛇交给同事后就回了家。她这几天本来是请了假的，只是事出突然同事们才找她来帮忙。  
就快到家了，洛基远远地看见了在她家房前撒欢奔跑的两匹马，劳菲退休以后搬来帮她照顾芬尼尔，闲暇之余养了些动物，看样子是想开一个小型农场 。  
今天劳菲不在，西格恩来帮的忙。洛基已经看到西格恩坐在门口的太阳伞下，好像还有一个短发的男人，那男人抱着芬尼尔，看起来相处得还很融洽。  
“洛基，你回来啦。”西格恩有点慌乱地站起来，神色不太自然。  
洛基的神色也不太自然，她似乎已经认出了这个男人，尽管是背对着她的。芬尼尔见到妈妈以后开心地扑腾起来，男人的肩膀明显僵了一下，他缓缓地站起来，把芬尼尔转了个方向，自己转过身来面向洛基 。  
这张在她梦里出现过无数次的脸，那双湛蓝的眼睛。洛基的鼻子有点酸，眼角的光景也有点模糊，幸好有风拂过。  
芬尼尔吹了个鼻涕泡泡，她赶紧接过来，索尔搓搓鼻头：“抱歉，我想早点见到你，所以和西格恩在门口等了一会儿。”  
洛基擦掉芬尼尔的鼻涕，没有看索尔：“进屋吧。”  
西格恩感觉到了凝固的空气，说要去洗澡就匆匆忙忙地上了楼，一方面是觉得自己在场会妨碍他们，另一方面她对这个曾经的黑社会大哥还是有点忌惮 。

空气死一般的沉寂，人心的隔阂简直可怕。  
洛基首先打破了宁静：“刚来的时候见你们聊得挺开心的，聊什么呢？”  
索尔笑笑：“我给芬尼尔拍了很多照片，西格恩跟我说了你现在的情况，然后说到了……哈哈……说到了你的相亲对象。”  
洛基也笑起来：“说的是哪一个？”  
“那个，叫麦克的，好像是镇长的儿子，她说是至今坚持时间最长的一个。”  
“是吗？我都没有算过。”  
然后又没有人说话了，索尔咳嗽了一声，抬起杯子喝了口茶。就在两个人都找不到话题的时候门铃响了，洛基如获大赦般去开门，是麦克。  
帅气开朗的小伙子一进屋大家就闻到一阵香甜味：“下午好啊洛基，我母亲做了提拉米苏，今天不用饿肚子了。”  
什么叫今天不用饿肚子，难道以前饿过？等等，你们为什么要饿肚子？索尔脑子里闪过了一些奇怪的画面。  
洛基自然地接过提拉米苏盘，领着麦克去了厨房。  
麦克也很自然地从冰箱里拿出果汁自顾自地喝起来，还给洛基拿了葡萄：“晚点我父亲还会送烤鱼过来，我再去买点喝的，今晚一定没问题！”  
麦克看到客厅里的索尔时吓了一跳，果汁都喷出来了：“你……你是谁？”  
才发现我的存在吗？一进屋就盯着洛基看，问老子是谁，老子是芬尼尔的爹！索尔心里酸溜溜的懒得回话，洛基替他说了：“他叫索尔，是我的一个朋友。”  
麦克咬着吸管狐疑地看了看俩人，点点头：“哦~”

晚上10点的时候高天尊还真的送了烤鱼过来，原来洛基家养的牛要生了，本来一直是劳菲负责接生的，但是这周刚好有事出去了，所以洛基要帮忙接生，刚好麦克是兽医，所以就来帮忙了。  
还以为她是想着这几天自己出狱了特意在家等自己，看来是自作多情了。索尔闷闷地坐在沙发上看着迈克和洛基忙活，T恤被芬尼尔打口水打湿了一片。

凌晨两点的时候那头漂亮的花母牛在大家的帮助下产下了一头健康的小牛犊，其实也没帮什么，只是围在旁边留意一下小牛犊是不是健康，能不能自己站起来，母牛会不会乱跑把小牛生到牛粪里。  
看着已经会走会跑的小牛犊，西格恩打了个呵欠：“太好了，可以睡觉了。”  
这么晚了麦克也懒得再走回去，为了给母牛接生他们已经连续守了三天的夜，所以洛基留他在家里过夜。  
“这样的话三个房间刚好满了，奥丁森先生睡哪里？”西格恩看了看洛基。  
索尔刚想说我睡客厅就行时洛基就替他回答了：“谷仓。”

好吧。  
索尔躺在充满着大自然气息的谷仓里，这里是劳菲用来存放干草和饲料的地方，干草垛上铺了一层褥子就成了一张简易的床，正中间的柱子上挂着两盏马灯，周围飞着几只蛾子。  
那个叫麦克的家伙虽然看起来很不顺眼，但是洛基看起来一点也不讨厌他，他们相处得很好；  
芬尼尔的耳朵在两年前的爆炸中收到了严重的损伤，以至于后来给他安装了人工耳蜗才能维持正常的听力；劳菲几乎断了一条腿，现在走路必须拄拐杖；为防止阿斯加德的人报复，城里专门派了人不定期来附近搜查。  
这些都是今天从西格恩那里得知的情报，言下之意就是：你给洛基带来了非常大的麻烦。  
他又何尝不明白，而且看洛基今天的态度，八成心有芥蒂。

农场的事非常多，要牵马出去放风，要喂牛，要放羊出去吃草，索尔本来打算一起干活的时间和洛基谈谈，但是第二天洛基又被警局临时叫了出去，等她精疲力尽回来的时候已经要吃晚饭了，到洗碗的时间他们才有机会说话。

索尔把洗干净的盘子递给洛基：“芬尼尔的耳朵还好吗？”  
洛基拿干抹布擦干盘子，放进碗柜：“已经装了人工耳蜗，不会影响正常生活。”   
“你父亲的腿，我很抱歉，要是我当时反应快一点的话……”  
“不能怪你，那种情况换谁都会中招。”洛基擦干手，把抹布挂好：“出来以后有什么打算吗？”  
“不知道，再看吧，先回北欧老家看看父母。”  
果然是要离开啊，洛基点点头，撑到岛台上，看索尔清洗洗碗池 。  
索尔洗到一半，似乎想换个轻松的话题，他说：“很高兴看到你现在的生活恢复正常。”  
看似轻松的语气在洛基听来非常别扭，他们之间竟然已经变得这么生疏了，接下来是不是要说麦克是个值得托付的人你们在一起吧。  
“麦克是个值得托付的人 。”  
Shit！洛基心里把这个大块头骂了一万遍，她翻了个白眼，说：“谢谢，大家都这么觉得。”  
谢谢，这是暗示要和他撇清关系吗？手里的抹布过水又拧干，再过水再拧干。  
这时麦克走进来：“洛基，我今天可以再在你家睡一晚吗？我父亲和母亲去市里了。”  
你还未成年吗！？滚回家去！索尔想把手里的抹布扔到麦克脸上。  
“当然，就……还是睡我舅舅的房间。”  
“谢谢！那奥丁森先生还是睡谷仓？”  
不然呢！索尔淡定地把抹布挂好：“嗯，我订好去北欧的机票了，明早就走，睡谷仓以免大清早打扰你们。”  
原来早就想走了？洛基挥挥手朝楼梯口走去：“那我明天就不送你了，我先睡了。”

洛基洗完澡出来的时候索尔已经不见了，就西格恩和迈克在客厅逗芬尼尔玩。索尔明天就要走了，也许她应该去正式告个别，她从屋里找了张被子，说要去给索尔加床被子，让他们不用管她先去睡。

谷仓里的马灯还亮着，草垛上的被褥铺得整整齐齐，索尔不在，他那个大行李包也不在。看样子是提前走了，连告别都没有。洛基在谷仓转了一圈，确定索尔确实已经离开以后才垂头丧气地回到床边，什么玩意儿，一句话不说就走了。老娘好歹给你生了个儿子，你连张照片都不给我留。说什么爱，男人的话老母猪的胯！滚！……  
气够了就难过起来，本以为索尔出狱了能好好聊一聊，可是真见面了却什么都说不出口，就这样有始无终地结束了。不知道眼泪是什么时候掉出来的，洛基抹掉眼泪，吸吸鼻子，拢了拢披肩准备回去。

就在她刚要转身的时候一个温暖的怀抱从后面拥上来，熟悉的低沉声线在耳边：“笨蛋，我怎么可能会走。”

索尔确实是收拾好了行囊，但是走出谷仓的那一秒钟就后悔了，他根本迈不开第二步，他永远不可能离开洛基，离开洛基他活不下去，在监狱的两年他已经受够了思念的煎熬 ，虽然洛基现在已经不爱他了。他只是到谷仓后面去思考着怎么在附近隐藏起来不被洛基发现。然后他听到有人进了谷仓，一开始还以为有贼，他跌手跌脚钻进来的时候就看到了洛基流泪的一幕，他发现自己真的是个白痴，为什么不直接问她的想法，他当年的勇气都去哪里了？

身后的人像以前那样，埋在她发间吸着她的味道。他一定是故意的，躲在角落里看她出丑！不知道接下来还会怎么笑话她呢，洛基越想越气，转身就走。  
索尔想解释，想告诉她他永远都不会离开，可是他按捺不住内心的激动，不如实际行动，所以他把洛基拉回来用力吻了下去。  
“唔！……”突如其来的吻让洛基无所适从，她捶打着对方的肩膀想从这个霸道的拥抱里挣脱出去，但是索尔的两条手臂却越箍越紧，简直像要把他们揉成一体。嘴唇被紧紧地压着，索尔还在不断地加深这个吻，他紧皱着眉头，也许是嘴唇被压麻了，也许是她的指甲把索尔的脖子抠疼了，索尔总算放开了她的唇，但是手臂却一点没有放松。  
他们气喘吁吁地对望着，洛基的嘴唇肿得像要冒血，索尔的眼睛里满满的爱欲。  
她依然爱着他，恨不得把他变成个小坠子天天挂腰上。  
所以只过了两秒，也许是三秒，他们就重新吻到了一起。一开始索尔还沉浸在兴奋和激动中浑身颤抖而无法专心，但慢慢地就进入状态，大手抚摸着洛基的后背和腰臀，直到对方在他的爱抚下变得迎合而顺从、软成一团的时候他加大了力度，托着洛基的后脑把人压到了挂马灯的柱子上，墙上的灯影重重地晃了晃。

洛基穿的是一件丝质的睡裙，索尔在摸索间拉开了她背后的拉链，洛基则手忙脚乱地往上掀他的衣服，最终还是索尔自己把碍事的夹克扔到了一边。索尔的手滑进裙底，大力地揉捏着饱满紧致的臀肉，洛基专心地享受着他的爱抚，直到刺啦一声，她的内裤被硬生生扯碎，索尔高高鼓起的裤裆顶了上来。  
“嘶——”粗粝的牛仔裤布料贴上来很不舒服，洛基难受地哼了一声，她想扯他的金发，但是现在满手摸到的都是刺喇喇的寸毛。索尔一边吻着她的唇一边去解自己的皮带，火热的阴茎敲打在她的阴部，她难耐地呻吟了一声。索尔紧紧地按着她的双腿在她柔软的腿缝间抽插起来。两人的体液混合在一起逐渐发出让人脸红心跳的淫靡的水声，直到索尔觉得下面足够湿润他才托起洛基的屁股轻轻往上一抛，让她的双腿盘到自己腰上，把他怒涨的欲望对准了那个他曾经造访过无数次的入口。  
许久没有被进入过的地方又像第一次那样紧致敏感，肥大的龟头刚进去洛基就感到了撕裂的痛感，她大口地喘息着，断断续续的闷哼声从她喉咙里溢出，索尔吐着火热的呼吸在她的下颔和脖颈处啃咬，娇嫩的皮肤在他舌头和牙尖的合作下染上一朵朵艳红的花。下身缓慢地推入，酥麻感让洛基绷直了小腿。“嗯 ……”完全进入时洛基头上都出了一层汗，索尔也长舒了一口气 。花穴内的蜜液顺着穴口从阴茎根部流到了囊袋上，索尔由慢而快地动起来，他们的交合没有不应期，肉体拍打出的水声表示他们有多契合。  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊……嗯 ……”洛基细碎的呻吟带着哭腔，她的腰酸极了，索尔的操弄让她快要盘不住双腿，“不要了……索……嗯……”  
身体被完全打开，她的睡裙在挣扎中滑到了肩膀下，胸前丰满的乳肉被挤压着，上面两枚好看的红樱桃在索尔的动作下若隐若现，索尔只恨现在的体位不能好好品尝，只想先结束这一轮然后下一轮再好好享受。他似乎感受到了怀里人的脱力，于是干脆把对方的两条腿都抬到自己的臂弯里，继续把人使劲往柱子上肏。  
快速地抽插了几十下后索尔射出了第一波精液。下身被填得满满的，索尔还沉醉在高潮的余韵中捏着手中的臀肉大力地在洛基的身体里研磨他的阴茎，仿佛一股电流从下体直冲头顶，花穴内猛地收紧，伴随着洛基的哭腔，浓稠的精液混着透明液体被不断地挤出来，洛基终于打了个冷颤，倒在索尔的肩上气喘吁吁地说：“你变快了。”  
这是挑衅，任何一个男人都不能对这种挑衅视而不见。索尔转身就把没吃饱的小母猫压到了那张简易的床上。

索尔褪下了她那件早就不能遮羞的睡裙，洛基现在的身体热得吓人，摸起来像团棉花糖。后背被刚刚的性事磨红了一片，刚洗完澡带有的樱花味浴液清香蒸发出来窜进索尔鼻子。索尔把她的双手压到两边：“正餐现在才开始，待会儿可别哭。”  
脖子和肩膀上早就布满牙印，耳朵下面的吻痕更是深得令人发指，不过他们现在没有去想明天怎么解释，只是开始了一个缠绵火热的吻，索尔一寸寸地下移到刚刚一直勾引他的那两颗樱桃上。舌尖绕着乳晕打转，硬挺的乳头仿佛有一股香甜味，索尔用舌头把乳头卷进嘴里吮吸， 洛基呻吟着挺起身子，索尔在因情动而发粉的乳房上吸出一个个红痕。  
“嗯……嗯……呜……”他们的手指扣在一起，索尔掌控着她的每一次情潮，每一次吮咬都换来洛基动人的呻吟，  
一边的乳肉被吸得发麻，另一边却可怜兮兮地期盼着爱抚，索尔却还没有发现另一边的问题。洛基只好主动扭过身子，小声说：“这边也要……”  
索尔如她所愿地含住了另一边，得到满足的人儿颤抖着呼了口气，两条腿不安分地去勾索尔的腰，刚刚已经褪到一半的牛仔裤很轻易就被她灵活的脚趾勾着拉到了脚踝，索尔抬脚踢掉了裤子，把洛基的腿掰开按到了两边。  
看着索尔的头埋到自己腿间，洛基红着脸咬住了自己的手指，她知道接下来的自己会变得多么的淫荡。  
舌头划开两片湿润肿胀的阴唇，不管里面还有自己刚刚留下的东西，一次次探向花穴深处。和粗大的阴茎不同，舌尖更加柔软和灵活，像条小蛇在阴道口蠕动。肉壁快速地收缩着，舌头拉出大量的蜜液，混着来不及吞下的口水把腿间弄得泥泞不堪，下面的床单也有了被晕染的迹象 。  
“啊……不要……”洛基被刺激得飘飘欲仙，可是索尔像是故意不给她痛快，每次快要到顶端的时候他就故意缩走舌头，用鼻尖在阴蒂头蹭来蹭去。  
“索尔……给我……嗯……”洛基已经哭了，被刺激得流出了大量的生理性泪水，止不住地滑到枕头上。  
索尔含住小巧的阴蒂，舌尖在口内不断地逗弄它，洛基急促地喘息起来，像乘着风，因高度的升高而全身起了鸡皮疙瘩，而索尔即将用这阵风用最快的速度一瞬间将她抛入云层深处。随着头皮一阵发麻，剧烈的快感充盈全身，眼泪不断被逼出眼眶，下体终于涌出温热的液体。

索尔吻掉她的眼泪，洛基的的胸口剧烈地起伏着，双眼失焦地看着天花板，下身传来的胀痛感告诉她索尔远远还没有完事。  
下身还处在痉挛中，异物的入侵很是难受，穴肉绞得更紧，想把入侵的巨物排挤出去，可是并没有用，丰沛的体液足够润滑，巨物最终挤进了因收缩而变得狭窄的花穴，并且很快开始了大力地抽动，洛基尖叫：“不要……不要了索尔……啊啊……”  
“我爱你洛基，我爱你，让我在你身边好吗？ ”索尔一边挺腰一边咬着她的耳朵诉说。  
她的腰部每次都被顶起来，索尔的呼吸越来越沉重，他大力揉捏她的乳房，舌头伸进耳廓温柔地舔舐，时不时用牙尖去刺激她敏感的耳垂。快感让她无法思考，更无法回答他的问题，只能发出淫荡的呻吟声。  
索尔终于有了想射的迹象，他拔出阴茎把洛基翻了个面从后面进入。洛基半边脸贴着床铺 ，索尔看见她通红的眼角和被汗水黏在脸上的发丝 。他掐着洛基的腰一次次把自己撞入深处，打开那个温床的入口。洛基紧紧抓着身下的床单任凭会阴被撞击得通红，她已经没有多余的力气去迎合后面猛烈的肏弄，双腿也只是靠索尔双手的固定才没有瘫下来。  
肩膀被咬住，索尔像交配的雄狮一样压到了她背上，手臂交叉绕到胸前抓住她丰满的双乳，她像头母兽被禁锢在雄兽身下等待交配的完成。抽插的速度变快，囊袋快速的拍打声告诉她索尔就要射了。她下意识地撅起了屁股，似乎感受到了她的迎合，索尔一个大力的挺进，种子播撒进了温床。

洛基在梦中听到了外面公鸡打鸣的声音，她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，下体的酸痛感提醒她昨晚发生的一切不是做梦。索尔的手臂还横在她的腰上，脑袋埋在她后颈。她只稍微动了一下腰上的手臂就把她拉了回去，干燥的吻落在肩头，索尔也醒了。  
有的事一定要说清楚，不然这样将将就就地下去总有一天会完蛋，就算索尔要走，也不能让他对自己残留有一丝的怀疑。  
“不是我做的。”  
索尔愣了半晌，问：“什么？”  
洛基摸了摸腰上的手掌：“我确实举报了州长，但是我没有把阿斯加德的行动泄露出去。”  
原来洛基一直在为这件事困扰，难怪对他不冷不热的。索尔回握住她的手指说：“我知道，是我做的。”  
“啊？”洛基一下子没反应过来，她转过身看着索尔，哪还有人自己玩死自己的。  
索尔抚了抚她的头发：“帮派内确实有内奸，是简，但是我发现的时候已经太晚了，阿斯加德迟早会被清剿，所以我故意让兄弟们演了场戏，坐牢也是我计划之内的，只有这样阿斯加德才能永远远离政府的视线，坐牢总比死的好。”  
“竟然是简，我还以为她是你的爱慕者。”  
“哈，因爱生恨吧。”  
“监狱里好玩吗？”肯定不好玩，洛基早就发现索尔身上多了很多伤痕。  
“不好玩，我每天都在为自己的贞操提心吊胆。”  
“一次都没有失守？”她当然信得过她男人的实力。  
“你可以检查一下。”索尔说着就拉起洛基的手往下摸去。  
洛基不肯，但是索尔也没有轻易放弃 ，结果就是两个人在床上“扭打”起来。打闹了一会儿都有点犯困，就在索尔快睡着的时候洛基开口了。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“什么？”索尔不敢相信自己的耳朵，他一直以为洛基不愿意和他结婚，就算愿意起码也要好好捉弄他一顿才够，比如求婚一百次。  
见对方一脸不敢相信的表情，洛基又解释了一下：“我是说，你还愿意娶我吗？”  
“我愿意，我当然愿意！”索尔一边说一边端端正正地坐起来，还把洛基也拉起来和他面对面地坐着，“你是说真的？”  
洛基转身又要躺回去：“不信就算了。”  
索尔眼疾手快地把人拉进怀里，激动地在对方额头上亲了一下：“噢，我的洛基，我的妻子，你终于是我的妻子了。”  
洛基有点无语，明明孩子都生了：“你现在才认识到我们有夫妻之实？”  
“不，不一样，你一直都没有答应嫁给我，只有你答应了才算，仪式和证明什么的我不在乎，我在乎的是你的心意，只有你心甘情愿我们才算真正的夫妻。”  
洛基把这头兴奋过度的金毛推开，看着他蓝闪闪的眼睛，说：“那现在，亲吻你的新娘吧。”

“现在我宣布，索尔·奥丁森与洛基·奥丁森正式结为夫妻。”高天尊捧着他的小记事本在台上大声宣布，台下响起热烈的掌声。这是两个月后，他们在洛基母亲的故居办了一个简单的婚礼，比较惊喜的是奥索尔的父亲和母亲也来了，奥丁早在半年前就已经苏醒并且打算回嘉城，这次和索尔的母亲弗丽嘉一起回来刚好参加儿子的婚礼。

简单的证婚仪式完成后奥丁和劳菲拄着拐杖来到新郎新娘面前，分别交给他们一个绒布盒子。  
“这是你爷爷的东西，现在交给你了。”  
“这是你奶奶给你母亲的，现在交给你。”  
索尔和洛基好奇地对视了一眼，同时打开盒子，一个里面放了枚十字架，另一个里面是一枚六角星挂坠。  
“啪！”两个盒子快速合上，但明显已经来不及了。  
“叛徒！死不悔改！”劳菲不管自己受伤的腿，抬起手杖对着奥丁开口就骂 。  
奥丁也不示弱，也挥动拐杖：“忘恩负义的刽子手！下地狱吧！”  
“该下地狱的是你们这些异教徒！”  
“我会在地狱里踩着你们的尸体爬出来！”  
两根手杖在空中咚咚当当地敲击着，索尔赶紧站到中间去拉住那两根手杖，很快贝莱斯特和另外两个弟弟也加入进来，洛基刚想上去帮忙，一双温暖的手就把她拉到了一边，是弗丽嘉，她可不想这两个老古董伤到她的宝贝儿媳妇。

高天尊发誓这是他主持过的最讨厌的婚礼。新娘本来是他看中的儿媳妇 ，可是半路居然被人挖了墙角，儿子不但不生气反而说更愿意和洛基做姐弟 。然后让新郎亲吻新娘时他们居然当着那么多人的面亲了大半天，亲友们手掌都拍麻了也不停，还是靠他强行打断。最后亲家还打起来了，还好他不信教，不然很可能被这俩老家伙先“攘外”了。  
抱怨归抱怨，流程还是要走的。  
高天尊挡在还没有分出胜负的奥丁和劳菲前面继续对宾客们说：“感谢女士们先生们来参加奥丁森家的婚礼，我们准备了丰富的午餐，大家请随我入席。”  
弗丽嘉挽着洛基的手臂和高天尊一起招呼宾客们去宴会场，看着老伴和女儿离去，劳菲和奥丁的火气居然消下去一大半，心不在焉地边打边跟上去。  
“弗丽嘉，等等我，我……头晕……”  
“洛基，你不要爸爸了吗？”  
而这边弗丽嘉和洛基在小声商量着该给即将到来的小家伙取什么名字好。

－END－

（十字架和六角星是基督教和犹太教的标志 ，这两个宗教的恩怨（以下省略五百字）你们懂的）

 

碎碎念：  
我认为女性是美好的，生孩子是神圣的，我要把最美好的东西都给锤基。


	8. 番外

番外

本章有CP乱入，铁椒、盾冬、幻红，以及私设非常非常的多

 

正文：

“弗丽嘉奶奶～我可不可以穿这个？”五岁的芬尼尔换好衣服后蹦蹦跳跳地蹿到客厅。  
弗丽嘉把刚剪好的一枝勿忘我插进花瓶，听到宝贝孙子的声音后放下剪刀，搂住扑过来的小家伙。  
芬尼尔穿着一件印着漫威英雄雷神的衣服，弗丽嘉捏捏他的脸蛋:“哇哦，真不错，是妈妈给你买的吗？”  
“嗯！”  
旁边看报纸的奥丁摘下眼镜:“索尔和洛基呢？今天可不能迟到，我听劳菲那边都已经出发了。”  
弗丽嘉看看墙上的挂钟:“放心吧，来得及，等摩迪吃了早餐我就让希芙去叫他们。”  
“我去叫爸爸妈妈！”芬尼尔自告奋勇。  
弗丽嘉拉住他:“不用，你先吃饭，让希芙去叫。”

主卧室里。  
金色的阳光透过窗帘将装修得如宫殿一般的卧室渲染出一股仙宫的味道，只是暧昧的喘息声和诱人的呻吟声把这温馨的气氛变得情色无比。  
房间里那张kingsize的大床拉下了乳白色的床幔，隐约能看到里面有两个晃动的人影。晨风从窗外吹拂进来，撩开了床上的纱帐。阳光从飘起的缝隙中钻进去，打在其中的一具身体上？这是一副肌肉结实的男人的身体，宽厚的肩背上闪着细密的汗珠，完美的肌肉线条从肩胛一直延伸到腰臀，汗珠随着身体的律动沿着沟壑分明的肌肉线条滑下。下面那具躯体被压得几乎陷进床褥，只有两条白净的小腿夹在男人的腰边，其中一只脚背上有一圈明显的牙印，还挂着一条浅紫色的蕾丝内裤，在男人的撞击下摇摇欲坠？  
一只素白的手伸出来，好像想抓住什么，但很快就被扣住。  
洛基刚睁眼没多久，身体还没多少力气，旁边那个还处于梦游状态的家伙就本能般地凑上来。热乎乎的身体紧贴着她的，对方用坚硬的肌肉大力摩挲着她的后背，睡袍很快就被褪去。一根硬邦邦散发着热量的东西顶进了她的腿缝间。  
身体的细胞还没有完全清醒，情欲却被撩得高涨，她记得自己是怎样主动把乳头送出去，怎样配合对方脱掉内裤，怎样迫不及待地主动分开双腿……他们做过无数次，所有的一切都发生得很自然。  
索尔现在埋头在她双乳间，下身有力地撞击着她的下体，被完全肏开的穴口不断地分泌出粘液，随着一次次的深顶，清透的液体涓涓地从穴口流到床单上。洛基颤抖着蜷起脚掌，上面的内裤终于掉了出去，索尔抽出阴茎，一股温热汹涌的水柱喷到了他的耻毛上，顺着毛发末梢和硬挺的阴茎滴下来。  
洛基涣散着碧色的双瞳抓紧索尔的手指沉浸在高潮中，索尔按住她因为高潮而扭动的身体，细密地吻着她的脖颈和胸乳:“你现在喷得越来越多了，是刚发育完全吗？”  
索尔说得也有道理，大多数女人确实是30岁以后才性成熟的，所以有“女人三十如狼四十如虎的说法”。  
再次将阴茎插入那个汁水四溢的穴道，里面因为刚才的潮吹还紧紧地绞着，临界高潮的索尔大吸了口气后才掐着洛基的手腕快速抽插起来。  
“啊……索尔……嗯……快……”  
“快了。”索尔甩开被汗水糊在眼前的头发，洛基控制不住地尖叫着，索尔猛烈的进攻让她丧失理智，被快感淹没的她胡乱地在索尔背上乱抓，狠狠地几个深挺后白色的浓稠精液从被塞得满满的阴道里溢出来，混杂着丝丝清明的液体。  
“你的水已经止不住了，待会儿怎么出门？”索尔拍打她湿漉漉的屁股，故意弄出很响的声音。  
洛基有气无力地回了个“滚”字。

二人没有再继续，做了一次就去洗澡。洛基对着镜子整理好衣领，遮住肩上的痕迹，又在锁骨窝的红印上涂了点粉底，总算满意地原地转了一圈，索尔从后面抱住她的腰，亲昵地咬了咬她的耳朵:“我还是喜欢你穿那件一字肩的。”  
“你还懂一字肩？”  
“那样我可以看到你完整的锁骨。”  
“还可以让你原地发情。”  
“你什么时候都可以让我发情。”索尔说着说着一双手就不老实地从衣服前摆摸索上去，隔着光滑的内衣去挑逗那两团柔软，洛基现在的身体比起几年前更加迷人，以前是颗青涩的果子，现在是成熟的蜜桃，无时无刻都在吸引着索尔去吸采甜蜜。  
洛扭过脖子和他接吻，楼下飘上来咖啡和烤面包的香味，二人沉浸在这个温馨幸福的吻里，直到希芙来敲门。

今天嘉城里有一个亲子游戏，是州里发起的，在每个市选一家三口为代表参加，芬尼尔以猜谜语第一名的成绩得到了这个名额，所以奥丁森家今天要代表嘉城去参加这个比赛。  
普通的游戏比赛当然不会让人们如此费尽心思，这次的活动获得第一名的市可以得到500万美元的投资，直接拨给当地政府发展当地的产业。

活动地点在嘉城的一个小型体育馆，索尔他们到达体育馆的时候观众席上已经坐满了人，另外五家人正在现场热身，劳菲和洛基的哥哥们也早就在观众席，奥丁和弗丽嘉带着摩迪坐到他们旁边，索尔和洛基带着芬尼尔进场。  
场地周围有几台摄像机，都连着直播设备，不远的台子上有导播台，看来这个活动还挺受关注，毕竟有500万美金在那里。

新任州长是一个精明能干的红发女人——娜塔莎·罗曼洛夫，此刻的新州长正坐在主席台中间等待活动开始，旁边围着五六个殷勤的男人嘘寒问暖端茶递水，洛基眼尖地发现高天尊果然也在里面，他一直想发展约镇，作为嘉城下面的镇，他肯定也想抓住这个机会。然后她还看到了皮特——那个养毒宠的小子，正穿着工作人员的衣服抬道具，大概是利用假期出来做兼职的吧，旁边一起的还有一个戴着昆虫触角发饰的女生，两个人蹦蹦跳跳忙得不亦乐乎。

活动开始，州长和各市长致辞以后主持人登场。  
穿着印有卡通图案的主持人拿着台本友好地和小朋友们打了招呼向大家简单地介绍了参赛者，然后开始讲解第一个游戏：“第一个游戏是‘赶蚯蚓’，爸爸妈妈和孩子各有一只纸蚯蚓，用吸管吹的方式把它们移动到终点，最先完成的队伍可以得6分，第二名5分，以此类推！”  
一共有六组人参加这次活动，赛道长15米，洛基他们在第五赛道，她看了看身边的家庭队伍，索尔已经熟络地和他们攀谈起来了。第一赛道的是一对看上去很年轻的夫妻——马克西莫夫夫妇威廉和旺达，他们的女儿叫嘉尔曼，很典型的吉普赛人长相，非常漂亮。第二赛道的是史塔克夫妇托尼和佩珀，据说是某集团的总裁，他们的女儿叫爱丽丝。第三赛道的是巴顿夫妇克林特和芭芭拉，他们的女儿叫凯特，看上去很普通的家庭。第四赛道比较特殊，是两个男人，罗杰·史蒂夫和巴基·巴恩斯，他们领养了一个叫杰克的小男孩。然后第六赛道的是一个看上去比较瘦弱的男人，年龄似乎也较大，叫布鲁斯·班纳，是个很厉害的博士，他的女儿叫莉娜，不过旁边还有个叫苏睿的黑皮肤少女。  
洛基抱着手臂问道：“嘿老兄，你老婆没来？那姑娘不是你老婆吧。”  
班纳先生推了推他的黑框眼镜，笑着说：“当然不是，莉娜是我领养的，苏睿是我的邻居，今天是来帮忙的。”苏睿这时正牵着莉娜朝观众席上的几个黑人招手。  
班纳继续介绍：“那是她的哥哥和姐姐们，一大家子都来了。”  
挺好的，洛基想着。这时索尔已经和第四赛道的史蒂夫原地掰起了手腕。男人们似乎都没有好好听主持人说话。

主持人介绍完游戏规则，确认所有人都听懂以后吹响了哨子，游戏开始。

蚯蚓是用一张宽五厘米长20厘米的纸条折成的，折五下，弯成蚯蚓的形状放到地上，只要找对位置吹气，纸条就会像蚯蚓一样一扭一扭地前进。  
看上去很简单的事真做起来并不是那么顺利，比如索尔，要么把蚯蚓吹翻，要么蚯蚓一动不动。  
史塔克夫妇最先找到诀窍并且开始教导爱丽丝如何吹气，威廉和旺达自己搞清楚怎么吹以后很快也开始教他们的嘉尔曼。别的四组稍微慢点，还没有搞清楚要吹哪里。

“不可以用身体的任何部位接触蚯蚓哦~也不能用道具触碰，只能吹气。”主持人拿着话筒在赛道间巡视，摄影师紧跟其后，观众们看着大屏幕上的情景不断发出笑声。  
“索尔你轻点！只要找对位置轻轻吹一下就行！”在索尔第五次把蚯蚓吹到隔壁赛道以后洛基实在忍不住了，她和芬尼尔已经和索尔拉出了四五米的距离，急死人。  
“这也太难了！”索尔把蚯蚓捡回来继续趴着吹，他一直没有找对位置，只能眼睁睁地看着芬尼尔和洛基离他越来越远。  
“嘿！奥丁森先生！请注意您的气！”史蒂夫也一直没有抓住窍门，现在他的蚯蚓还被索尔“顺道”吹飞了，索尔的肺活量确实很大，但是在这里并没有什么乱用，“奥丁森夫人！您回来教一下他好吗？”  
“oh shit！”巴基的蚯蚓被自己吹飞了，不由得骂了一句。  
史蒂夫立即转过头：“亲爱的，在孩子面前注意一下好吗？”已经离他五米远的巴基和杰克貌似并没有听到他的话。  
这时观众席里响起了大笑声，大屏幕上切换到了班纳先生的镜头，他仿佛因为氧气消耗过多导致大脑缺氧头晕倒在了赛场上，苏睿和莉娜正在旁边强行拉他起来。  
“博士你快起来！我们就要被超了！”苏睿从班纳后面把他拖抱起来，莉娜急得跺脚，本来他们的进度还可以的：“爸爸你也太弱啦！我以后要天天和苏睿姐姐带你去跑步！”  
班纳博士哭笑不得，枉他有七个学位证书，但这里一点都用不上，只能一边笑一边被孩子拖来拖去。

“快看巴顿一家，他们简直是本次的黑马，他们已经超过了一开始领先的马克西莫夫家和史塔克家！”随着主持人的讲解，镜头也切换到了巴顿家的赛道，克林特神情专注，每次都能找准位置吹气，他们家的三只蚯蚓以一种非常整齐的速度在前进，连凯特的蚯蚓都前进得稳稳当当。  
洛基回头看了一眼，索尔和史蒂夫已经放弃常规方法，他们扔掉了吸管，直接把脸贴到地上平平地将蚯蚓向前吹。洛基扶住了额头，旁边不远处的巴基也是同样的动作，第一轮废了。

“妈妈，你看，巴顿先生家超过我们了。”爱丽丝惊奇地喊道。  
佩珀镇定地按下女儿的头：“乖，宝贝儿，不要急，加油吹就行了。”

“第一名就要产生啦！快看快看！前三名的角逐非常激烈！巴顿先生第一个到达终点！第二是史塔克夫人！第三是凯特！……”  
第一轮游戏结束，排名依次是：巴顿6分、马克西莫夫5分、史塔克4分、史蒂夫3分、班纳2分、奥丁森1分。

洛基看着排行榜，瞪了索尔一眼，没想到他连肺活量不足的班纳都吹不过：“你是我带过的最差的一个！”索尔无辜地耸耸肩，默默去帮芬尼尔擦汗。  
芬尼尔双手在洛基面前扇风：“不要生气了妈妈，下一轮我们会赢回来的。”

第二轮游戏简单粗暴，接力赛，父亲第一棒100米，孩子第二棒100米，母亲第三棒100米。  
“好了，大家准备好了吗？”主持人挥着小旗子在赛道上走过，“班纳先生没问题吧？”  
班纳做了个OK的手势。  
主持人走到索尔旁边：“哇哦~奥丁森先生的身材真是让人羡慕。”说完还做了个夸张的咽口水的动作，索尔朝镜头鼓了鼓他的肱二头肌，观众席里一阵尖叫。  
“史塔克先生看起来自信满满呀~”  
“当然。”托尼伸出食指对准镜头，“从现在开始，关注史塔克工业的脸书和推特，今晚10点随机抽取100个粉丝各送2000美元奖金，含税~”最后两个字还加重了语气。  
观众的尖叫声比刚刚还大，几乎所有人都拿出了手机。  
洛基用胳膊肘顶了顶索尔的腰，咬牙说：“晚上你也搞个抽奖，送飞机！”  
索尔内心：？？？？我折的可以吗？  
给了史塔克一家足够多的镜头以后主持人宣布游戏开始：“孩子们加油哦~好了，现在请妈妈带着孩子们去他们的接棒点，然后再自己走到自己的接棒点。”

发令枪一响，六个爸爸就冲了出去，除了托尼和班纳，别的四个人速度几乎不分上下。  
“加油！加油！”孩子们在接棒点大声喊，调皮的男孩子们甚至已经开始原地踏步迫不及待想奔出去。  
“爸爸你快点！奥丁森先生要超啦！”  
“爸爸加油！超过史塔克先生你就不是最后一名！”  
“爸爸！弯道地方内侧手臂摆动不要太大，外侧大！”  
一开始是威廉最快，但是索尔在50米的时候就追了上来，史蒂夫和克林特速递差不多，弯道的时候威廉又超过了索尔。

“快了快了！出现了！第一棒是奥丁森先生！小芬尼尔安全地接住了奥丁森先生的棒子！第二是史蒂夫，然后是马克西莫夫先生、巴顿先生、史塔克先生、班纳先生！”  
芬尼尔接住棒子后撒腿就跑，后面的差距也不大，杰克、嘉尔曼、凯特几乎同一个速度。  
“芬尼尔加油！当心后面的嘉尔曼！”洛基看着越来越快的嘉尔曼。  
“凯特快跑！”  
“莉娜！不要慌，别摔倒了！”  
女孩子和男孩子的差距很小，几乎是同一时间到达，只有莉娜因为班纳跑了最后一名所以慢了几秒。  
芬尼尔和嘉尔曼是最先到的，洛基和旺达像离弦的箭一般冲出来。  
“哟~小姑娘挺不赖啊~”洛基惊叹于这个看上去才20岁的姑娘的爆发力，“你真的成年了？”  
旺达眨眨她的大眼睛，她们的速度不相上下，说：“奥丁森太太也不差啊。”  
“当然，我可是警察，天天都在抓贼。”  
“我知道，您的大名如雷贯耳。”  
就在二人以为胜券在握的时候突然一道金红的身影从旁边飞奔而过，反复卷起一堵风墙，伴随着人群激动的口哨声。  
镜头切换给了那个身影，主持人激动地喊：“天哪快看，那是苏睿小姐！她简直是一道闪电！本来落后一大截的她在一瞬间就超过了领先的奥丁森和马克西莫夫夫人！”  
“苏睿！苏睿！苏睿！”观众都在为苏睿欢呼，父亲和孩子们的下巴都惊到了地上，洛基和旺达还在震惊中一脸懵逼。  
大局已定。  
妈妈们在终点喘着气，苏睿脸不红心不跳地朝观众席飞吻。  
“天哪，她简直是只小豹子。”芭芭拉拧开递过来的水瓶子。  
“现在的孩子都吃什么长大的，你这腿是真的吗？”巴基跑了第四，非常不满意地围着苏睿打量了一圈她的腿，作为一个男人才跑第四实在是……不过有这只小豹子在就算史蒂夫来也很难跑第一。  
于是今天苏睿得了个称号——瓦坎达市的小黑豹。

第二轮游戏的排名：班纳6分、奥丁森5分、马克西莫夫4分、史蒂夫3分、巴顿2分、史塔克1分。

最后一轮，骑马战。爸爸趴地上手脚并用当马，驮着孩子到场中间的桌子上取水，孩子端着水继续由爸爸驮着送给妈妈，来回3趟，妈妈接到最多的水的那一队获胜，爸爸不能帮忙接水和取水。  
可以骑马，孩子开心极了，纷纷让爸爸趴下让他们提前体验。  
“索尔你给我听着！这次你再赢不了今天就不用回家了！”洛基给索尔戴好手套，可能是为了防止擦伤手掌，主办方给“马”们都准备了很厚的并指手套，圆滚滚的像个球，有点像拳击用的。  
托尼嫌弃地闻了闻手套：“哦~真劣质，给他们这么多赞助费都花哪儿了？现在来得及订做吗？”  
史蒂夫和巴基在商量由谁当马，史蒂夫觉得自己体格比较占优势，巴基觉得自己的智商占优势，最终决定让巴基当马。  
旺达给了威廉一个吻。

主持人喊开始，六匹“马”朝对面的圆桌爬过去，每个孩子都拿了一碗水，由爸爸驮着送给妈妈。  
第一趟进行得还算正常，托尼驮着爱丽丝最先到达，佩珀接到了400毫升水，别的几家都在300毫升左右。  
工作人员开始准备第二趟的道具，爸爸们驮着孩子们在起点等待。  
这样下去不行，一定是史塔克赢，必须要想办法，洛基咬着指甲看着忙碌的工作人员，在想怎么提醒索尔。

工作人员下去以后主持人问：“第二轮即将开始，孩子们准备好了吗？”  
孩子们自信地点头。  
“好！我数到三！马就可以出发了，一——二——爸爸们请准备好——三！”  
爸爸们出发的时候桌子前的挡板也被推开，这次圆桌上放了六个大小不一的塑料碗，大的有1000毫升，小的只有100毫升，这明显是要抢，谁抢到最大的那个谁就能赢，难怪要给马们发手套，怕起冲突啊。  
洛基很快反应过来：“芬尼尔！看到最大的那碗了吗！就拿那个！索尔你跑快点！”  
苏睿也大喊：“博士！往右边爬！让莉娜拿最大的那个！”  
史蒂夫后悔了，应该自己去当马的，巴基的身板根本挤不过索尔和威廉，也就和托尼、克林特抵抗一下，欺负欺负班纳。  
索尔快速朝桌子爬去，边爬边吩咐儿子：“芬尼尔，尽量拿大的，不一定要最大的，拿到了就说一声，我们赶紧走。”  
“好的爸爸！你往左边一点。”  
索尔第一个到达，芬尼尔拿了最大的那瓶：“爸爸！我拿到了！”索尔刚要转身，旁边的克林特就撞上来，芬尼尔的水撒了一大半，芬尼尔护着怀里只剩一半的水催索尔快跑。索尔也想，但是威廉挡住了他的路。威廉应该是不想和他抢的，只是刚好挡路。  
“爸爸！我拿好了！”嘉尔曼拿了600毫升的那碗，威廉听到后赶紧从人堆中钻出来朝旺达爬过去，动作流畅无比。  
巴基觉得自己好像被几个大石头压着，左边是奥丁森，右边是克林特，前面是威廉，后面还有班纳，好不容易威廉走了托尼又挤了进来。“杰克，你拿到了吗？”巴基问。杰克根本够不到碗，只好爬到巴基背上站着去取，然后抢先一步的芬尼尔和莉娜已经拿走了最大的两碗，他只好拿另外小的一碗。“爸爸快走，我拿到了！”巴基感到儿子坐稳以后就往后撤，辨认出史蒂夫的方向以后就快速爬过去。  
爸爸们开始朝妈妈们前进，为了在速度取胜爬得都非常快。  
芬尼尔心疼地看着手里的碗：“爸爸你慢点，水都撒光了。”  
第二趟是杰克送回的水最多。

第三趟即将开始。  
“最后一次机会，现在胜负还很难说，这一局非常关键，哦~看看我们的爸爸们，他们的眼里燃烧着烈火！”镜头一一扫过斗志满满的爸爸们，惹得观众一阵狂笑。  
“准备好了吗！一——二——三！出发！”

还是大小不一的碗，这次六个爸爸几乎同一时间围到了放最大的容器旁边，索尔和威廉力气最大，把人挤成了两拨。500万美元在脑海里盘旋，被挤开的爸爸们打了鸡血般立即回敬过来，芬尼尔的手还没碰到碗索尔就已经被挤了出去，巴基超常发挥，看准空隙扎进去，杰克抬着最大的那碗毫不犹豫地“策马”而去，然而经过班纳旁边时被班纳的脚绊了一下，碗差点掉到地上。  
不能混战，纠缠下去只会一滴都拿不到，托尼对女儿说：“爱丽丝，随便拿一个就行！”于是爱丽丝拿了最近的一碗。  
克林特和威廉推搡了半天后败下阵来，他的衣服几乎都湿透了，在凯特碗里的水撒光之前也脱离了战场。  
克林特走后就剩索尔、威廉和班纳，莉娜看着面前两个凶猛的叔叔催促爸爸赶紧走，另外两个人在互相推搡中离开了桌子。

“爸爸们终于结束了苦战，妈妈们准备好接水吧！”  
“加油加油！快点！”观众席里也帮忙呐喊助威。  
主持人跑到终点一边：“到了到了！虽然水撒了不少，但至少没有人两手空空。”  
第三轮的结果：史塔克6分、史蒂夫5分、马克西莫夫4分、奥丁森3分、巴顿2分、班纳1分。

游戏结束，最终马克西莫夫一家以13分的成绩获得冠军，他们的市也将得到500万美元的投资。

晚饭在一家高档餐厅吃了，和所有参赛的家庭一起，州长请客，托尼出的钱。  
回家的路上索尔背着芬尼尔，洛基抱着摩迪和弗丽嘉走在前面。  
芬尼尔贴着索尔的耳朵小声说：“爸爸，你快去哄妈妈，不然今天你没地方睡了。”  
现在的小孩怎么什么都懂……  
芬尼尔说完后叫索尔放他下来，他自己去找奥丁和劳菲玩，弗丽嘉见状也抱过摩迪交给希芙，  
索尔趁机去拉洛基的手把她拽到自己旁边：“亲爱的，我今天回不了家了怎么办~”  
哈，这蠢货还当真了，她当时只是随口说的而已，只怪刚刚的晚宴上她只顾着和新结交的朋友们聊天没有注意到索尔，所以这个笨蛋会乱想。  
洛基故作生气：“我不认识你，我500万没了呢。”  
索尔从后面抱住她：“那钱又到不了你手里。”  
“镇长说会给我一万的。”  
“一万我明天就打你账上。”  
“想得美！你的钱还不都是我的？”  
“那我去酒店过夜了。”  
“请便。”  
“你和我一起。”  
“不要。”  
“来嘛，我都订好房间了，今天那个托尼·史塔克介绍的。”索尔靠近洛基的耳朵小声说，“是家新开的情侣酒店，隔音很好，道具种类也很齐全。”  
什么鬼？洛基的耳朵被索尔喷出的热气弄得很痒：“你说什么？”  
“来了就知道了，我们一定会有一个很愉快的夜晚。”索尔半推半抱地把人往马路边挪，还顺便给前面的弗丽嘉和奥丁道别，说他们要去酒吧过年轻人的生活。  
大家都笑着和他们挥手道别，海姆达尔这时也开着车赶来了。  
希芙去开车门：“我们先回吧海姆达尔，索尔和洛基过两天会自己回家的。”

-END-


End file.
